Recomenzar Solo por ti
by Jannideath
Summary: UA Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marchó Cloud. Cuando volvió Zack lo recibio con los brazos abiertos... sin decirle nada sobre una chica que llegó al Corazon de Zack y quizas tambien al suyo... CloudxTifaxZack AerithxZack YuffiexVincent
1. Entrevista en el árbol de las Almas

CAE LA NOCHE...

Capitulo I "La entrevista en el Árbol de las Almas" 

Cae la noche. Cloud arribó hace poco a la gran Comarca de Ivalace. La fiesta en su honor se llevaba a cabo en la mansión de Zack. Los dos grandes amigos se volvían a encontrar después de 20 largos años.

-_Sinceramente no has cambiado nada_- le dijo Zack

-_Tampoco tú_- respondió Cloud

-_Pero te estoy hablando en serio, de verdad. Es como si nunca te hubieras marchado_-

-_Tal vez porque aquí el tiempo transcurre de manera muy diferente_-

-_La dimensión es distinta_-

-_Exacto_-

La fiesta reunió a todos los de la Organización, sin diferenciar clase ni distinción. Todos celebraban el regreso del antiguo y más sabio General.

-_Aun recuerdo cuando apenas vivían no más de cien personas_- dijo Cloud

-_Es que la comarca a crecido demasiado, ya sobrepasamos los 600 pobladores_- le contó Yuffie

-_Sí¿no has notado el montón de casas que hay?-_ le pregunto RedXIII

-_En realidad no_- contesto Cloud- _Pero¿es idea mía o hay mas gente en la organización?-_

-_Sí, hay mas gente. Ahora es una organización muy pero muy grande_- enfatizo Yuffie

-_Con razón_- se dijo Cloud- _Creí que habían venido de otro lugar_-

-_Pero no están todos_- le dijo Zack

-_Los mas amargados no se encuentran aquí y esa cosa que no quiero ni nombrar tampoco_- contó Aerith

_-¿Los mas amargados¿Ya no es solo Vincent¿Hicieron una nueva lista?_- preguntó Cloud

-_Así es, Vincent continua bastante serio y hay otros que también desean ser de la misma manera_- le contesto Zack

-¿_y "La Cosa" que menciona Aerith?-_ pregunto Cloud

-_Ah, Esa... esta por allá, no tiene nombre_- dijo Aerith con un tono burlesco

_-¡Basta Aerith!, Deja de hablar así de ella¿o es que olvidaste como te aplastó en la práctica?_- la increpó Zack

-_Ja ja ja_- rió Aerith con sarcasmo- _eso fue suerte_-

_-¿100 veces seguidas es suerte?-_ le recalcó Barret

_-¿Por que mejor no te callas?-_ le contesto con rabia

_-Está bien, no peleen hoy¿Dónde está esa señorita?-_ preguntó Cloud

_-esta allá, cerca del Árbol de las Almas_- le contesto Yuffie

La celebración duró hasta muy tarde, todos se encontraban muy contentos por su regreso, después de todo fueron años de ausencia después de la Gran Batalla. La depresión que cayo en Ivalace fue muy dura pero gracias a nuestro Gran General ganaron la libertad de los pobladores.

Muy cerca de la medianoche, Cloud se preparaba para dormir. Se sentía muy cansado y con mucho sueño después del viaje, pero algo en su interior deseaba volver al lugar donde lo vieron nacer, el Árbol de las Almas.

Caminaba solo y a paso lento, deseaba llegar más rápido pero sus piernas no le respondían con la rapidez que él deseaba, sin embargo, consiguió llegar y avistó a una niña que miraba de frente al árbol.

Tendría 7 años, cabello oscuro y una tez muy blanca, parecía un alma en pena, se notaba desde su exterior el odio que albergaba su corazón pero a su parecer la pequeña se veía muy triste.

_-¿Te ocurre algo, pequeña¿Por qué quieres estar sola en este lugar?_

La pequeña no respondía, hacia parecer como si nadie estuviera allí.

_-¿Necesitas ayuda¿Dime algo¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ insistía Cloud

La niña lo ignoraba por completo.

Por último Cloud la enfrentó:

_-Oye ¿sabes quién soy?_

La niña giro muy lentamente, parecía como si recién hubiera escuchado un ruido ligero.

-_Eres un demonio ¿Verdad?-_ Le preguntó con una voz casi inaudible.

_-Sí, así es_- Había olvidado por completo que los humanos le temían a los demonios. Había pasado tanto tiempo de todo eso.

_-¿Eres un ser maligno?-_ nuevamente la voz parecía de la más lejana colina.

_-...No... yo no decidí nacer como un demonio_- Pensó mucho en su respuesta pero creyó estar en lo correcto, después de todo nunca quiso ser un germen del mal, sólo quería vivir su vida ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

-_Si tu reencarnas en algo en lo que vas a sufrir, es porque en tu vida pasada hiciste algo malo_- la voz parecía acercarse.

-_Tal vez, pero eso no significa que no pueda remediar lo que hice en mi vida pasada_- (esa niña lo confundía).

-_pero ¿cómo remediarás algo que no sabes que ocurrió?-_

-_Tal vez no sepa qué fue lo que pasó antes, pero ahora puedo subsanar esas heridas de mi alma en acciones buenas_-

_-¿Matar es algo bueno?-_ preguntó la pequeña

La herida que Cloud creyó cerrada se volvió a abrir.

La muerte es algo natural en los demonios, no nacen para vivir, nacen para matar, para destruir los sueños y esperanzas de los seres que viven en este mundo. No hay mal en ser demonio, el mal crece con los miedos y los deseos de la naturaleza del ser humano. No hay forma de escapar cuando eres un demonio, las sangre es un rastro que siguen tus hermanos, y las creencias no existen en ese mundo. Sólo estás para cumplir los deseos del ser supremo, nuestro amado y venerado Señor.

Cloud recordó cada una de las palabras que desde su nacimiento surgían en su cabeza, se sintió preso del pavor y del miedo. Encerrado y rodeado de aquellos que lo repudiaron cuando decidió apoyar la causa de la libertad. Y de una manera inexplicable comenzó a crecer el odio y la rabia de una forma descontrolada hacia esa pequeña niña.

_-¿Por qué tu pregunta?-_ interrogó

_-¿Por qué no contestas?-_ contesto la niña

-¿sabes algo que yo no sé?

-¿deseas averiguar?-

_-Tienes el vocabulario muy avanzado para una niña de tu edad-_

_-¿qué te da tanto miedo, demonio?-_ la niña parecía divertirse con la confusión de Cloud.

_-yo no le tengo miedo a nada-_

_-¿entonces por que me miras con esa cara de asustado?-_ la niña ya no simulaba su entusiasmo.

_-¿qué, acaso debería temerte¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?-_

_-¿deberías?-_

_-eso quisieras, se nota que solo eres una niñita malcriada-_

_-¿cómo puedo ser malcriada si yo estoy sola?_

_-¿entonces es por eso que amargas a todos los demás?_

_-¿te estoy amargando?_

_-Sí_- Cloud ya no tenía paciencia.

_-Entonces, vive con eso_- dicho esto la pequeña se levantó y se fue.

Cloud no podía sentirse más desdichado. No lograba entender que una simple mocosa arruinó su noche. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cuarto, se rindió por el cansancio y deseando que lo ocurrido hace unos minutos fuera un sueño, cerró sus ojos y durmió.

**Fin del I Capítulo**

Notas: Esta historia la tenia en mente con otros personajes pero tampoco quise dejar a mis favoritos fuera de el. XD


	2. El trance

CAE LA NOCHE...

Capitulo II "El Trance"

_-¿Qué ocurre_?- se despertó con modorra.

Desde su habitación se escuchaban ruidos como si alguien estuviera llorando, se dio cuenta que eran de la habitación de al lado y decidió llamar a la puerta.

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-_ Espero un buen rato, pero nadie le contesto.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano en el desayuno, Cloud contó a Zack sobre los llantos que escuchó y el encontrón con la niña del árbol.

_-¿ya hiciste amigos?-_ se burlaba Zack

_-No estoy bromeando, ayer esa niña consiguió asustarme_- Cloud no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca.

_-Lo sé, yo también pase por lo mismo cuando la conocí, es muy difícil no asustarse, pero ya te acostumbrarás, ella es muy buena y regalona. Aunque no lo aparente-_

_-¿regalona?, Sí, claro-_

_-hablo en serio, es muy linda, aunque sea sólo una niña debes de saber que esta sola aquí, y en su dimensión se siente más desplazada aún-_ le explicaba.

_-tal vez, pero eso no le da el derecho de destruir mi psiquis-_

_-de acuerdo, hablare con ella, no te preocupes-_

_-Y los llantos ¿de quien crees que sean?_- le pregunto cambiando el tema-¿_Hay alguien durmiendo en ese cuarto?_

_-Sí, ella.-_

-...- Cloud creyó que se lo tragaría la tierra, pensó en que quizá fue muy duro, pero viéndolo de otra manera se dio cuenta de que esa mocosa macabra gozaba viendo su inquietud y prefirió cerrar su boca.

_-hablando de ella, ¿te gustaría ver como entrena?_

_-...Bueno, vamos-_ le respondió no muy seguro.

El dojo de entrenamientos se encontraba detrás de la mansión. Era bastante grande con al menos 4 gimnasios en uno solo. Los turnos ya habían empezado y justamente le tocaba a ella pelear con otro contrincante, pero para sorpresa de Cloud, nadie quería hacerlo.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ le pregunto a Zack

_-Es que le toca a ella pelear-_

_-A todo esto ¿"ella" tiene nombre?-_

_-Su nombre es Tifa.-_

_-¿No tiene apellido?-_

_-No lo sabemos, nunca lo ha dicho.-_

_-Oh_, - Cloud comenzaba a sospechar de "Tifa"

En la cancha Tifa retaba a los principiantes.

_-¿Ya terminamos?-_ les preguntaba con malicia

_-Es que ya estamos muy cansados, además, ya llevas 8 veces seguidas que no has perdido y la verdad hasta estás más violenta que de costumbre-_ le replicaba Reno.

Reno era él más simpático y amistoso de la Organización, siempre tenia un chiste nuevo y divertido pero a veces sus bromas estaban fuera de lugar.

_-y los monstruos te harán cariño en el combate, ¿No?-_

_-No es eso, pero en verdad nos duele-_ le contesto Yuffie

Yuffie tenía la costumbre de parecer la débil e inocente.

_-M__e imagino que un monstruo te curara las heridas que te hagas en el campo de batalla_- Tifa continuaba con un tono sarcástico.

_-Bueno, si estas tan furiosa por algo que nadie a hecho, entonces yo pelearé contigo-_ Contesto Aerith.

_-Córtala Aerith, sabes que no puedes ganarle-_ le pidió Yuffie

_-¿y quien te pidió tu opinión?-_

_-Bueno, si tanto te gusta perder-_ le contesto Tifa

El saludo de enfrentamiento fue un mero desaire, Aerith se preparaba en posición de ataque, pero Tifa no hacia ademán de defenderse, parecía un verdadero experto.

Aerith atacó. Comenzó con unas fuertes patadas en el lateral izquierdo de Tifa, pero esta sólo las esquivaba, luego golpeó con los puños justo enfrente de la cara de Tifa pero para ella parecía un juego de yoyo, ni siquiera retrocedía, era como si Aerith no estuviera haciendo nada. La verdad se advertía una verdadera burla. Aerith media 1,65 centímetros y tenia cerca 230 años mientras que Tifa apenas tenía 7 años y media 1,20 mts. Una era una joven mujer, muy agraciada por lo demás pero, sinceramente su figura no concordaba con su madurez, en cambio Tifa hacia pedazos a esa gran Integrante de la organización sin siquiera tocarla. Para ser ángel tenía muchas cualidades extras.

Tan pronto como comenzaron a pelear, se iniciaron los insultos. Aerith no dejaba de gritarle a Tifa que ciertamente era una mocosa amargada, sola y patética, que era por esos motivos que sus padres la habían abandonado y que seguramente si la ven se harían los desconocidos. Tifa parecía no prestarle atención hasta que dijo:

_-Morirás sola y triste en un frío y oscuro lugar-_

La pelea se detuvo, Tifa se había detenido, respiraba muy agitadamente y sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que sus manos sangraban; Tifa preguntó con una voz casi imperceptible:

-_¿Quién te lo dijo?- _

_-¿Decirme qué?- _le preguntó Siomara

_-Lo que acabas de decir, ¿quién te dijo esas palabras?- _

_-Ah, ¿te dolió?, lo escuche por ahí, parece que nadie sabe que nuestra pequeña estrella tiene pesadillas-_

_-¿A que te refieres, __Aerith?-_ preguntaron los del grupo

_-¿Un __Ángel le tiene miedo a la muerte?-_ Se pregunto Yuffie

La tribuna rompió a reír, un Ángel con miedo a la muerte, que sueño más absurdo, los Ángeles viven por la eternidad y lo que llaman muerte para ellos no existe excepto la reencarnación. Los Ángeles no mueren, no pueden morir.

Tan absortos estaban en su burla que no se dieron cuenta de que Tifa estaba asfixiando a Aerith con sus diminutas manos. Aerith tenía los ojos blancos y un rostro que demostraba pavor.

_-Si te burlas de mi sueño, tal vez te burlas de la muerte ¿Por que no la saboreas y después me dices como es?-_

_-a... yuden... me_- a Aerith le faltaba el aire

_-¡Tif__a contrólate, por favor, basta_!- Zack peleaba con Tifa para que la soltara.

_-Mejor que tu muerte sea lenta así me explicaras mejor que se siente..._ - Tifa no tomaba conciencia

_-__Tifa__, la vas a matar, por favor no es su culpa, yo fui quien comentó el asunto, lo siento-_ Zack se disculpaba

_-¡LO SIENTES!, ¿ESO ES TODO_?,- Tifa se dio vuelta para mirar a Zack- _¿y así te dices ser mi amigo? ¿Con eso te llenas la boca? ¿Diciéndole a todos lo que te cuento en confidencia?_- los ojos de Tifa comenzaron a cambiar de color tornándose de café oscuro a dorado brillante- _¡Eso no puedo perdonártelo!-._

Los alumnos comenzaron a correr, huyeron del miedo. Cloud no se explicaba el por qué de su temor, pero comenzó a sentir una energía que rodeaba su cuerpo y lo hacia sentir miserable, sin querer pensaba en la soledad y en la tristeza. Una energía rodeada de oscuridad. Una energía que no era la de un ángel.

Zack notó la inconsciencia de Tifa, tomó a Aerith y se la llevó a cuestas. Lejos donde la pequeña no pudiera acercarse pero eso enfureció aun más a Tifa demostrando mas agitación e ira.

_-__Tifa, debes calmarte no es necesario que te enfurezcas de ese modo_- Zack trataba de convencerla- ¡Perdóname!

Tifa no omitía palabra alguna, se sentía tan traicionada. No había en quien confiar, estaba sola y amargada. Convencida de que su vida no era importante. Recordó cuando conoció a Zack y sintió que en él si podía confiar, que en verdad deseaba ser su amigo, compartir lo que en su hogar no encontraba. Pero no era verdad, era otro ser viviente intentando herirla, otro estúpido que le metía el dedo en la boca, pero ya no más. Es mejor acabar con la lacra antes de que crezca.

La pequeña en trance se preparaba para convocar a Nevrak, su más poderosa y fiel arma, solo en ella podía confiar. Movió sus manos, levanto sus brazos y en la cúpula que formaba el arco de sus dedos una energía en forma de cristal se creaba, alzo el vuelo y disponiéndose a atacar una mano tibia la detuvo.

-Ya fue suficiente- una voz muy suave y divina le hablaba- Descansa.-

Tifa cayó rendida por un sueño que le fue imposible superar. Cloud la tomaba en sus brazos al momento de caer desmayada.

**Fin del Capitulo II**

6

Jannideath 


	3. La recuperacion

CAE LA NOCHE...

Capitulo III "La Recuperación" 

Tifa y Aerith se recuperaban en la enfermería de la Mansión. Aerith parecía estar en estado de shock mientras que Tifa dormía muy placidamente.

-¿qué paso? ¿Y esa asesina? ¡Trato de matarme!-

-Tu fuiste quien la provocó, sabes que es peligroso enfurecerla porque aun no controla sus poderes, pero no, tenías que molestarla.- Yazoo le contestaba.

Yazoo era el médico genio y superdotado de todo la comarca de Ivalace, su inteligencia superaba con creces a los mejores científicos, un ángel con mas de 3500 años de reencarnación y era por lo demás el Comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales de Emergencia del Ejercito de Ivalace.

-Eso no es excusa, deberíamos encerrarla por peligrosa, esta fuera de control, además... - Aerith analizaba- si se va podremos vivir tranquilamente y sin temor a que se interponga entre Zack y yo-

-Y dale con lo mismo- le contesto Yazoo- ¿qué no ves que el no tiene ningún interés en ti?-

-Por supuesto que si, te recuerdo que él fue quien me salvó de las garras de esa mocosa estúpida-

-porque era su obligación-

-no, yo sé que me quiere, solo que no lo demuestra, aún es inmaduro-

-y el burro hablando de orejas-

-¿qué dijiste?- se exaltó Aerith

-que ya esta lista la cena- Yazoo trató de disimular su burla- mejor que te vayas rápido y dejes de hablar tan alto, Tifa aun debe descansar-

-¡¿Descansar, de qué?!, ¡Pero si fui yo la víctima!- preguntó

-Tuvo un desgaste enorme de energía, su cuerpo aun es muy inestable y la sobrecarga de emociones la mantiene al borde del colapso, te debo recordar que ella es una híbrida por lo tanto no puede purificar las energías negativas, solo las absorbe-

-¿y?-

-y, si absorbe mas energía negativa de la que puede controlar y, además, sus emociones son muy débiles ¿qué crees que pasara? ¿A donde crees que va a parar toda esa energía acumulada?

-Pues debe descargarla, ¿no?

-Y si no tiene forma de descargarla por medio de una purificación ¿Con qué crees que saciara su odio?

-...¿Matando?... no!, ¿Y así dejan que este viviendo tan cerca de nosotros? ¿Cómo Zack puede soportarlo?

-No sé sus motivos y en verdad ni me interesa conocerlos, la niña me simpatiza mucho y, además, es un gran aporte a mis estudios de la fertilización animática. Nosotros sabemos lo que siente y como debemos tratarla pero si tu te interpones y te manifiestas como un gatillo entonces no tendremos mas remedio que echarte de la Organización-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Prefieren a esa mocosa estúpida antes que a mí?- Aerith no podía creerlo

-Sí, y te daré dos buenas razones, una porque es una de las mejores guerreras que en mi vida he visto jamás y otra porque habla mucho menos chillón que tú, y ahora fuera que en verdad estoy muy ocupado-

Y sin otra cosa mas que decir Yazoo corrió a Aerith de la Sala de Enfermería, al salir se encontró con Zack sentado en una de las butacas.

-Zack, ¿me estabas esperando?- Aerith se alzo a los brazos de su amor platónico pero este la esquivó de un salto e hizo que Aerith cayera al piso.

-Lo siento pero no te estaba esperando a ti, por cierto ¿sabes como esta Tifa?- Antes de que le preguntara otra cosa Aerith se encaminaba al elevador. Furiosa por la insensatez de Zack golpeaba el botón de subida con maña.

Al abrirse las puertas Cloud salía de ellas sin siquiera mirar a Aerith, cuando ésta se volteó a preguntarle por qué su indiferencia Cloud le respondió:

-No hablo con niños-

Aerith se sentía peor que un gusano, entró al elevador, sacudió su largo cabello castaño y cerro las puertas.

Zack parecía león enjaulado en el corredor de la enfermería, preocupado por su negligencia y gran bocota se sentía muy culpable por el enojo de su mejor amiga. Minutos después Cloud llegaba del elevador.

-¿Has sabido algo?-

-No, nada y Yazoo no me deja entrar-

-Bueno no te preocupes, ella estará bien, solo esta cansada-

-Cloud, no es por ser insistente, pero ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-Nada, no preguntes tonteras, solo la detuve, eso es todo-

-No es cierto, yo sé que no es cierto. No tienes idea de cuantas veces he tenido que contenerla y lo he conseguido pero no con la misma facilidad que tuviste tú-

-tal vez, pero quizás la diferencia esté en que tú no has sufrido tanto como yo-

-¿y eso en que tiene que ver?-

Cloud se demoró en contestar:

-...En que yo sí la entiendo- y se fue a consultar a Yazoo.

Cloud entró en la enfermería y busco a Yazoo por todos lados hasta que lo encontró examinando a Tifa y tomándole el pulso.

-Asombroso-

-¿le ocurre algo?- preguntó Cloud

-No... quiero decir sí, es que no lo entiendo-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Apenas ayer revisé su estado de salud y su nivel de energía maligna absorbida-

-¿y que ocurre?, ¿Sus niveles son muy altos?-

-Bueno, ayer tenía la presión muy alta y la energía estaba al tope, pero ahora,... -

-¿y ahora, esta peor?-

-No, en lo absoluto, es como si nunca hubiese tenido energía maligna en su interior, pareciera que sus energías las han purificado... o absorbido- Yazoo no pudo evitar observar a Cloud que veía muy tranquilo.

-Tú... - en ese momento Zack interrumpe a Yazoo y salta para mirar a Tifa

-No digas nada- le dice al médico. Cloud se volteaba para hablar con Zack-Que te dije de esperar, ¿no ves que no tiene nada?, tranquilo-

-Es que no puedo, es mi culpa, no debí decirle a nadie, pensé que Aerith no tendría la boca tan grande-

-Sabes que la odia, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto?- Yazoo regañaba como podía a Zack

-Lo siento, no lo haré otra vez-

-Eso ya no sirve, estoy seguro que esta vez te tocara sufrir mucho para que ella te perdone, si es que lo hace.-

-Bueno eso lo verás mas tarde, por ahora será mejor que la dejemos dormir-

-Buena idea Cloud, ahora ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

Fuera de la sala Cloud y Zack se miraban sin poder contener la risa

-parece que no le gusta que entremos sin avisar-

-tal vez prefiere esta solo con ella, después de todo Tifa le sirve mucho en un estudio que Yazoo esta haciendo-

-¿un estudio de qué?- preguntó Cloud

-de fertilización o algo así, no me preguntes, no me manejo en el tema.-

-Ok, me lo imagine-

-Oye, ¿vamos a almorzar? Me muero de hambre-

-Esta bien, pero después me llevas al pueblo quiero ver cuanto a crecido-.

Fin del capitulo III

5

Jannideath 


	4. El Segundo Encontron

CAE LA NOCHE...

Capitulo IV "El Segundo Encontrón" 

La tarde en Ivalace era muy fresca, una brisa cálida suspiraba libremente por el campo de la mansión, Cloud se disponía a salir al pueblo cuando escucho de nuevo la voz que lloraba.

-_Esta vez no dejare las cosas así_- y se decidió a entrar.

La alcoba tenia un aspecto lúgubre y elegante, ambas combinaciones parecían ser de otra dimensión. La habitación la teñía un bello color escarlata que se colaba por las paredes a causa de las cortinas de color rojo, la habitación en sí era blanca pero el sólo hecho de tener esas cortinas la habitación se veía como pintada en sangre. En su interior Tifa se encontraba recostada a un lado de la cama. Cuando esta sintió la puerta, de un salto, se levantó.

_-¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-¿te molesta que entre sin avisar?-_

_-por supuesto que sí, esta habitación es mía-_

_-¿por qué llorabas?-_

_-¿qué te importa?_

_-me interesa y mucho, quiero saber como te encuentras-_

_-eso no necesitas saberlo-_

_-tal vez no, pero en realidad sí deseo saberlo, me importas mucho-_

_-no digas mentiras, ni siquiera me conoces-_

_-no puedo mentir-_ Cloud la miraba fijamente_- hace siglos que no consigo hacerlo-_

_-Tú eres un demonio, los demonios son hábiles mintiendo-_

_-se ve que nunca me has conocido-_

_-y jamás lo haría, ustedes son la peste, la lacra de esta tierra-_

_-es cierto, no puedo refutar eso-_

_-entonces ¿por qué insistes en que te crea?-_

_-porque yo no soy uno de ellos, yo hace mucho tiempo que no recibo ordenes del mal-_

_-jajajajaja_- rió con sarcasmo- _no me hagas reír, no importa cuanto tiempo hallas estado sin sangre sigues siendo un vil y asqueroso demonio_- Tifa volvía al trance. Al ver sus ojos Cloud se acerco a ella y le tomo nuevamente sus manos.

_-E__sta bien si crees eso, yo no voy a insistir en que cambies de opinión-_ y diciendo esto Tifa volvió a desmayarse.

_-...¿Q__ué... que paso?-_ Tifa sentía la mayor modorra del siglo.

_-T__e desmayaste... otra vez-_ Tifa sintió la voz en su oído, al despabilarse por completo noto que Cloud la tenía abrazada a la cintura y su cabeza la apoyaba en su pecho, de inmediato Tifa se levanto y se tiro encima de la cama como si deseara arrancar de un animal salvaje.

_-¿qué fue lo que me hiciste-_ miraba con recelo.-

_-nada, lo que pasa es que puedo absorber con facilidad tus energías-_

_-¿quieres decir que estas succionando mi fuerza?-_

_-pues sí, en cierto modo. No es gran cosa pero no puedo evitarlo, es decir, no quería hacerlo. Es que en ti más fácil que en otros seres humanos-_ Cloud miraba intensamente a Tifa- _porque tú eres un ser humano ¿verdad?_

_-y... ¿acaso eso tiene algo en especial?-_

_-¿es mi idea o nadie aquí sabe que eres humana?-_

_-ya te lo dije, eso a ti no te importa-_

_-porque si eres humana, las cosas son diferentes, es decir, no podrías estar aquí. Eso va en contra de las reglas-_

_-¿por qué eres tan metiche?-_

_-no lo sé, quizá porque nací así-_

_-...ah..__. ya entiendo... viste mi yo interior, es decir, en lo que me voy a convertir, ¿verdad?-_

_-¿y en que te puede molestar?-_

_-te excita mi supuesta figura ¿no?, lo sabía, todos los demonios son iguales, pérfidos e inútiles-_

_-sabes algo niña, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien-_

_-¿a sí?-_

_-sí, pero tranquila que no lo haré, de todas formas sería una pérdida de energía para mí. Mejor descansa que mañana te espera un horrible día-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-porque mañana empiezan los entrenamientos para los puestos de la Organización-_

_-¿y yo que tengo que ver?-_

_-mañana todos los que están en la Organización pasarán un examen de rendimiento físico y psicológico, si no lo pasas te enviarán devuelta a tu casa_- Cloud hablaba en un tono bastante vengativo- _además, te espera una condición más para ti-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Y por que otra condición?-_

_-simple, descubrí que eres humana, seguramente Zack es el único que lo sabe, pero como "yo no soy tu amigo", "ni me tiene que importar tu bienestar", si mañana no pasas el examen yo divulgaré tu verdad al Consejo, _- Tifa tenía el rostro tan pálido como un cadáver_- y en 24 horas saldrás de esta dimensión ¿te queda alguna duda?-_

Después de un minuto de total silencio, Tifa se decidió a hablar.

_-¿por qué quieres que pase la prueba?_

_-digamos que quiero ver tu desempeño, aunque tú no lo creas no eres tan superior como parece. Aún te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel, y no es de vanidad pero soy el_ _más fuerte del Consejo, además... quiero saber que tan alto puedes volar-_ y diciendo esto Cloud se marchó.

Cloud caminaba hacia el pueblo, sintió algo de culpa por su tono golpeado. Aunque en realidad sus intenciones eran buenas, ella no lo respetaba en ningún momento y sinceramente parecía ser una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña. Sin embargo, en su cabeza revoloteaban esas palabras "te excita mi supuesta figura", ¿cómo supo que los demonios podían ver la carne del ser humano en un futuro?. Posiblemente ya hubo otro que se le acerco por lo mismo, tal vez no era la primera vez que la juzgaban por su noble estampa. Si bien sus propósitos no eran para acercarse con ansias de lujuria no podía evitar sentir un cierto atractivo hacia ella, difícil, salvaje, irritante y muy reservada, tal vez eran esas las características que él estaba buscando. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia con ella si deseaba obtener algo a cambio.

Fin del Capitulo IV

4

Jannideath 


	5. Aguantar a los hipócritas

CAE LA NOCHE...

**Capitulo V "Aguantar a los Hipócritas"**

La ciudad había cambiado mucho desde entonces, recordaba con añoranza los setos del bosque y el sendero a las colinas que refugiaban a las más espléndidas criaturas, vivir aquí es como un sueño para cualquier ángel o demonio buscando redención. Se sentía aliviado. En este lugar encontró la paz que tanto le hacia falta. Aunque no creía en Dios, si creía en la justicia y en la verdad, lamentando por siempre haber sido un demonio de la falsedad.

_-¡Miren es Cloud!-_ gritó una niña

_-¡General!-_ llamó un joven aldeano.

_-¡General, ha pasado tanto tiempo!-_ comentó uno de los campesinos.

_-¿cómo han estado?-_ le preguntó Cloud a uno de los trabajadores de la tierra.

_-Muy bien, gracias a su fortaleza nosotros hemos convivido en paz con nuestros pares-_

_-¿Es decir, que ya no le tienen miedo a los monstruos?- _

_-la verdad es que nunca creí que los seres que no fueran humanos serían tan confiables, la verdad han demostrado que no quieren pelear sino tener una vida normal como nosotros-_ contesto la pequeña Lillym que fue una de las sobrevivientes de las antiguas Aldeas del Sur.

_-eso es muy cierto Lillym, por cierto, estás más alta ¿verdad?-_

_-¿lo notaste?_- la niña se volvió completamente roja y la gente que se reunía alrededor de Cloud reían con mucha confianza, después de todo estaban al lado de aquel demonio que salvó sus vidas, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Camino hacia el palacio se encontró con otra gente entre humanos y monstruos que lo saludaban con gran entusiasmo, demostrándole que sus vidas eran alegres y felices aun en esta época, en la que todavía quedan secuelas de la horrible guerra de los Elegidos.

El palacio de Ivalace se asemejaba al mayor monumento de la historia, sus verdes paisajes en contraste con la entrada prominente eran de un lujo exquisito, las grandes avenidas y sus hileras de bosques llenos de setos y alerces de gran tamaño eran algunas de las tantas cosas que Cloud no vio crecer.

Los guardias se inclinaban ante el cómo si fuera un Dios. Las puertas reforzadas de mármol y oro fueron abiertas para que entrara su persona, los pasillos de gran distancia eran murmullos callados en donde ni un alma se sentía a gusto. Recordó porque odiaba ser un miembro del consejo, que no se sentía feliz de estar ahí, de hecho quería marcharse lejos donde la sensación de envidia y rabia no lo tocaran. Evocó esos horribles momentos donde los desgraciados del consejo lo condenaron a morir en la cruz de la devoción y cuando lo perdonaron a cambio de proteger sus vidas.

Cobardes sinvergüenzas. Nunca se molestaron en pedir perdón, jamás escuchó un "gracias", solo existía el deber en su trabajo. Lo sancionaron a ser el más humillado y patético servidor. Odiarlos era poco, pero aun así las cosas no salieron como ellos lo tenían planeado. Juraron que moriría inútilmente y que nunca llegaría a nada y helo aquí después de 500 años de angustia convertido en General de las fuerzas de Ivalace, Jefe máximo de la Comarca. Les dió donde más les dolía.

Llegó ante una de las puertas altas y majestuosas del Palacio, luego de abrirle las miradas se posaron en él. Todo el consejo se encontraba en murmullos y deslices de miradas que no podían ocultar el odio, el resentimiento y la molestia de tener a un demonio como su aliado. Cloud se sentó en la primera butaca que encontró vacía y lejos de ellos.

-_Mañana comienzan las pruebas de ingreso a la Organización, hoy son las preeliminares, los estudiantes no saben en que puestos serán ubicados, así que les pediré que no divulguen esto-_ Hablo el Señor O'Bestlight.

El Arcángel O'Bestlight del cual ni siquiera se sabe su verdadero nombre, fue el primero de los siete Ángeles en tocar la trompeta del Apocalipsis. Tenía una mirada llena de paz y sus ojos veían con la sensación de llenarte de culpa aun cuando no has hecho nada. Costaba mirarlo de frente y demostraba autoridad sin necesidad de hablar golpeado. _Era reconocido como el abuelo de Ivalace._

_-Tengo entendido que hoy tendremos mas de 100 interesados, cada uno con el objetivo de ingresar a nuestro circulo distintivo, sin embargo, serán muy pocos los seleccionados. Debemos ser cuidadosos, tenemos rumores que el enemigo esta infiltrado en Ivalace.__- _declaró

_-Pero señor, ¿ cómo es eso posible? El campo que rodea a Ivalace es impenetrable.- _surgió la voz de Zorjan en la oscuridad, como era su costumbre.

Zorjan era un Sabio con fama de ser rudo y altanero, era de poco fiar y siempre tenía una excusa para no pelear en el campo de batalla. Gallina como toda su estirpe.

_-No es tan impenetrable, debes recordar que solo las personas o monstruos que no tengan el corazon contaminado pueden pasar libremente por los parajes de Ivalace_.- le contestó O'Bestlight.

_-exacto, por eso es inaudito que alguien intente infiltrarse_.- recalcó Kight

-_no desde una marioneta_- les hizo notar Cloud

El silencio se hizo eterno, todas las miradas clavadas en Cloud, nadie se había percatado de ese detalle excepto O'Bestlight y eso les remordía en toda la conciencia. Un demonio tenía la misma capacidad que un ángel celestial de observar mas allá de lo que ocurría, la sangre hervía de rabia en la tribuna, la envidia y la rivalidad se sentían con creces en esas cuatro paredes.

_-¿y que sugiere, General Cloud?-_ habló Kight con burla- _¿un plan de acción?, Usted debe de conocerlos, ¿acaso no es amigo de uno?-_

Kight era un Ángel sarcástico y ridículo, eternamente molestaba a los demás demostrando atributos que no tenía. Su tema favorito era injuriar a los monstruos o demonios hasta incluso ángeles de raza que él consideraba impura. Ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar que él era un híbrido con jineta.

_-No poseo amigos de tal calidad_- le contestó Cloud- _pero me encantaría ser amigo de uno, creo que sería más interesante que hablar estupideces-_

_-¿te atreves a decirme estúpido? Demonio infecundo-_ gritó Kight- _¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a tratarnos de esa manera?... debería... -_

_-¡¡¡BASTA Kight!!!_- O'Bestlight detuvo la pelea_- ¡¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?!, Cloud a salvado tu vida en varias ocasiones y aún continuas con tu actitud arrogante_- O'Bestlight se veía muy serio- _No toleraré mas insolencias en mi presencia ¿Ha quedado alguna duda?-_

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la sala.

-_General Cloud, te cedo la palabra_- una mirada de complicidad y comprensión llego a los ojos Cloud

_-Gracias, como esta__ba diciendo, las marionetas son cuerpos, humano o demonio, que pueden actuar de forma normal sin siquiera saber que son controlados, por lo tanto no hay forma de saber que persona es marioneta o no hasta que él mismo lo descubra-_

_-¿Cómo es eso? –_ Preguntó Aerith que se encontraba en la tribuna- _Si una persona sabe que es marioneta no creo que sea tan tonto como para revelarlo-_

_-Quizá, no hay mucha certeza, una persona que tiene lagunas mentales o simplemente no sabe lo que hace podría ser un sospechoso-_ explico Cloud- _sobre todo si no desea hacerle mal a nadie-_

_-¿Tienes alguna referencia de quien podría ser O'Bestlight?-_ le preguntó Zack

_-No, hijo, solo me llegó el rumor, no hemos recibido ataques de algún enemigo desde hace meses por lo que es mas que seguro que están esperando a que ocurra algo en especial.-_

_-Bien, no dejemos que eso nos asuste, concentrémonos en la selección, ¿Qué tipo de pruebas habrán? ¿Alguien ya tiene a su favorito?-_ Zack trataba de bajar la tensión

_-Ja, no es ne__Soraio que hagan pruebas para el puesto de Guardián, mi nieta Aerith hará un gran trabajo_- Zorjan miraba con gran orgullo a la postulante principal.

_-__Lo que es yo considero que el joven Sora será un excelente contrincante para el puesto de Guardián_- habló Meriak un ángel no más importante que un zapato.

_-Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en R__inoa para Guardián, es muy lista_- habló Vortral

_-Pierdes tu tiempo, mi nieta hará polvo a esa mujerzuela_- le contestó Zorjan

_-Zorjan... ¿qué dije acerca de los insultos?-_ le replicó O'Bestlight

_-¿A quien elegirías, Zack?-_ le preguntó Aerith con gran interés

-_Eso es muy obvio...-_ Zack miraba a Aerith con gran entusiasmo, Aerith se sentía en las nubes del gran cielo.

_-...Obvio que me gustaría que Tifa fuera el Guardián de nuestro Gran General_- a Aerith se le ennegreció la cara- _¿qué opinas Cloud?, ¿No te gustaría?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no le gustaría_!- le refutó Aerith - _esa mocosa seguro ya le __ha dado __problemas a nuestro querido amigo ¿me equivoco?- _

_-Aerith..._ – Cloud miraba de manera inquietante a la chica- _te han dicho alguna vez que te vez reluciente y hermosa cuando tienes la boca muy cerrada?-_ la mujer puso una cara de puercoespín disecado.

_-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy-_ O'Bestlight llamó a todos a calmarse_- Considero que ya es hora de retirarse, mañana nos veremos en las tribunas a las 12:00 para la prueba estándar, en el panel informativo se encontrarán los datos del buscador, reglas y el horario. Hasta pronto- _

Terminaba la eterna reunión.

Fin del capitulo V

6

Jannideath 


	6. Una caprichosa Seleccion

CAE LA NOCHE...

**Capitulo VI "Una Caprichosa Selección"**

_-Va para el mediodía y aun no están los arreglos para las pruebas_- Dijo Garnet

Garnet tenía la costumbre de estar siempre apurada, aunque tuviera 3 horas de adelanto.

_-Dijeron que las pruebas serían cerca de las 12:00, no especificaron si antes o después_- contestó Zidane

_-¡Pero es una aberración!, desde cuando la Organización se ha demorado en algo-_ siguió Garnet

_-Basta. Esperemos un poco más, no le hace mal a nadie_- la calmó Yuffie.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegan los otros postulantes. Cada cual tenía su grupo y hablaban entre ellos dudando si rendir la prueba o no. Tifa era la única que estaba sola en un rincón. Un grupo se acerca con cuidado.

_-¿Oye?, ¿Tifa?, ¿Tú sabes de qué se tratan las pruebas?-_ le pregunto un niño con el pelo de punta.

-...-

_-La verdad es que tratamos de averiguar pero nadie sabe nada, pensamos que quizás sabías algo pues eres amiga de Zack-_

_-...yo no tengo amigos_- contestó Tifa (que amarga).

_-Ah... gracias..._ - el niño se retiraba cuando Tifa le respondió.

_-Dicen que hay que buscar una flor con cinta, eso es todo lo que sé-_

El niño sorprendido no sabía si darle las gracias o permanecer callado.

Pasó cerca de media hora cuando en un estrado Zack los llamaba para juntarlos.

_-Necesito que se junten todos, muy bien... bueno, comenzaremos las pruebas para elegir a los postulantes de los cargos de la Organización. Los cargos vacantes son:_

_Maestre de Cuadrilla, Ministro de Fe, Técnico de radar, Vigilante de pértiga, Controlador, Técnico en enfermería y cuidados intensivos, Necronización, encargado de abastecimientos, Restaurador, Combatientes y por último Guardián del General. Todos los puestos antes mencionados fueron ocupados por grandes Soldados que dieron su vida por esta Comarca, así que aquel que no se sienta listo para esta gran responsabilidad será mejor que se retire ahora.-_

A esto el público se quedó en silencio total.

_-Excelente, eso significa que no tendremos cobardes este año-_

Una de las niñas de adelante le pregunta

_-¿ Por qué hay tantos puestos vacantes, si las pruebas fueron hace 5 años?-_

_-Porque se retiraron al saber que tenían que pelear-_

_-¿pero como es eso?, ¿no se supone que sólo los combatientes pelean?_

_-Gran error pensar así-_ Cloud caminaba lentamente dentro de la manada de postulantes

_-¡¡¡General!!!-_ y todos excepto Tifa hicieron una reverencia. Cloud notó la mirada.

_-¿Acaso los que desean ocupar puesto técnicos no se sienten preparados para una batalla?, Sepan que hace veinte años, Ivalace era un desierto cubierto de sangre. Mucha gente murió porque no había guerreros que los apoyaran y más aún, enfermeros que supieran cuidarlos mientras estaban peleando. Cuando atacaban las instalaciones de Guardia los técnicos eran los primeros en ser asesinados porque no sabían combatir. Por eso la regla es que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esta Organización tenga al menos conocimiento y técnicas para luchar.-_

La misma niña volvió hacer otra pregunta.

_-Pero ¿si uno no tiene habilidades para eso?_

_-lamento decirlo, pero no tendrá oportunidad-_

Muchos de los que esperaban un "tal vez" se marcharon. Quedaron alrededor de 50 postulantes. Algunos no muy convencidos y otros decididos a continuar.

Al ver esto Cloud se sentía muy satisfecho y posó la mirada en la Niña del Árbol que justo en ese instante lo veía fijamente. Cloud le hizo un guiño y Tifa rápidamente volteo la cara. Nuestro héroe se reía solo.

_-Entonces, no hay nada mas que hablar- _Zack le puso énfasis_- ¡QUE COMIENCEN LAS PRUEBAS!!!-_

La primera Prueba se trataba de una búsqueda simulada en un terreno baldío. El aspirante debía encontrar las minas explosivas usando sus técnicas propias. Quien encontraba mas minas sin reventar se ganaba el derecho a la segunda Prueba. Pero había una trampa, los aspirantes debían buscarlas con la vista cubierta.

_-¿qué? Pero así no puedo ver-_ Aerith miraba hacia arriba buscando luz

_-¿y que esperabas? ¿Qué se te iba a dar todo en bandeja?-_ le contesto Zack

_-Basta, las prueba comienza en 30 segundos, ¡¡¡Alístense!!! ¡¡¡Preparados!!! ¡¡¡FUERA!!!-_ Grito Cloud

Todos los postulantes corrieron a cualquier dirección, muchos chocaron y algunos hasta se lastimaron, parecía jauría de perros completamente desordenada. Unos ya habían encontrado las minas más cercanas, pero a otros les explotaba con solo rozarlas. Los que no podían continuar extendían la mano pidiendo ayuda los supervisores. Un grupo tenía 6 minas en su poder, Aerith contaba con 8 y otra tropa ya tenía 15.

-¡¡¡les recuerdo que la búsqueda puede ser personal o grupal, sin embargo, a los que pertenecen a un conjunto se les descontaran las minas dependiendo del numero de integrantes!!!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!- a muchos no les gusto eso.

Luego de 30 minutos de intensa búsqueda, los cuadros quedaron así

Minas escondidas 250 minas explotadas 32minas no encontradas 2

Aerith con 25

Grupo A de Gin con 31

Grupo B de Jonne con 11

Grupo C de Débora con 15

Anastasia con 16

Kinbra con 13

Sora con 28

Garnet con 28

Zidane con 13

Grupo D de Cobra con 9

Grupo F de Evra con 5

Dúo de Zor y Lesd con 7 y

Tifa con 15

-Bueno, lamento informar que los que se han retirado y los que no alcanzaron a tomar alguna mina quedan descalificados- les informo Zack

Desde atrás se escuchaba un suspiro de alivio.

Fin del VI capitulo

4

Jannideath 


	7. La Semifinal

CAE LA NOCHE...

**Capitulo VII "La semifinal"**

-¿Cuál es tu intención?-

Desde un lugar muy cerca del Dojo, Tifa se enfrentaba con él.

-¿Qué te preocupa¿Pasaste la prueba, no?-

-Pero ¿no entiendes que NO quiero hacer esta estúpida prueba?-

-Hey, aun te faltan las otras, todavía estas en deuda o te juro que le diré la verdad al consejo- Cloud ya se estaba irritando

-¿Y a ti en qué te afecta que esté aquí?

-Yo solo estoy respetando las reglas de esta dimensión-

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupan? si tú eres el primero que las quiebra- enfatizó

-Bueno, ese es mi problema. Tú enfócate en ganar o no te gustara el final del cuento-

Cloud se marcha dejando a Tifa con varios garabatos en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué es tan testaruda¿no entiende que mi intención es que no se sienta sola?_

Cloud tenía la leve impresión de que no era bienvenido, dudaba si quedarse o insistir en tener algo con ella.

Mientras, Zack se preparaba para dar el primer paso al perdón. Busco a Tifa por varios lugares hasta dar con su paradero. Se encontró con un Cloud ofuscado.

-Cloud¿te pasa algo?-

-No-

-... eh, yo creo que sí-

-¡NO! - Cloud ya estaba bastante irritado como para aguantar sus bromas

-Bueno, pero no es para que te sulfures-

-Perdón, estoy un poco sentido, es todo. Mejor regreso al estadio-

-Sí, la otra prueba comenzara en 20 minutos-

-¿y tu donde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Tifa, quiero disculparme. Mira, le regalaré un par de guantes de resistencia-

-¿No crees que eso es muy poco romántico?

-Bueno, es que a Tifa no le gustan mucho esas cosas-

-Se nota que la conoces muy bien – Cloud lo miro pensativo -¿seguro que son sólo amigos?

-Ah? – Zack se sonroja – Sí, "sólo" amigos, no hay nada entre nosotros... creo-

-¿creo?-

-Sí, es que verás, son tantos años que la conozco, la he visto crecer y... sinceramente... bueno, tengo que encontrarla o se hará muy tarde – Sale corriendo – ¡nos vemos allá!-

Cloud lo mira alejarse y como se encuentra con Tifa. Nota cierto fastidio en su rostro pero al ver el regalo no lo piensa dos veces para abrazarlo.

Cloud decide quedarse para escuchar la conversación.

-Tifa, lo lamento, jamás quise que te molestaras de esa forma-

-También es mi culpa por contarte-

-¡No¿Cómo crees eso?, fue de bocón y también por... por...- La mira avergonzado

-¿Fue para tener una excusa para hablar con Aerith?

-¡NO!, en realidad fue porque quería jactarme de tenerte como amiga, lo siento-

-He escuchado muchas veces tus excusas, pero esta es la primera vez que voy a creerte-

-Mi niña- Zack la toma en sus brazos y Tifa le corresponde con un beso en los labios.

Cloud se encontraba escondido detrás de unos árboles observando esa escena. Se le revolvió el estomago y comenzaron a nacer las preguntas en su mente. ¿Por qué Zack le había negado esa relación¿Temía una reacción por parte de él¿Por qué Tifa se mostraba tan feliz de estar a su lado? No comprendía nada de lo que veía. Pero lo medito un poco y prefirió dejar a los "amigos" a solas.

-Tifa, - Zack se separaba suavemente de la muchacha- ¿Cuándo dejaras de tener esa forma¿Aun crees que te buscan?-

-Sí, aun lo creo. Han sucedido muchos ataques a pueblos pequeños creyendo en que yo estaré allí. Me da miedo pensar que me encuentren y sepan que... bueno, tú ya lo sabes-

-Pero no debes alarmarte, sabes que estaré a tu lado, haré lo que sea para protegerte. ¡Deberías entenderlo!-

-Lo sé, y es justamente por ese motivo que seguiré escondiéndome. No quiero que te arriesgues por cualquier cosa-

-¡Tú no eres "cualquier cosa"!, Tifa, ya no estas para esconderte, por mas que lo aminores siendo pesada y terca, sigues llamando la atención, tus habilidades cada día superan las de tus maestros y ellos no son idiotas.-

-Lo sé, pero mientras pueda retenerlo no hay problema. Tú sólo debes preocuparte de dirigir a Ivalace y mantener a los guerreros en forma. Eres el Rey. No puedes darte el lujo de andar por ahí llorando por una mocosa como yo.-

-¿Crees que me importa lo que digan los demás?

-Zack... -

-Te amo- la abraza fuerte – no quiero perderte pero tampoco quiero seguir escondiendo esto-

Tifa le corresponde el abrazo con otro dulce beso.

Cloud se encontraba en la entrada del estadio. La semifinal sería un combate dos contra dos para probar las habilidades de equipo. Aun cuando veía que la gente agachaba la cabeza ante su presencia, muy poco le importó. Estaba en otro mundo pensando en lo que había visto.

-Debí irme cuando tuve la oportunidad-

-¿De qué hablas, Cloud?-

Cloud dio un respingo, Aerith estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Nada en especial- le respondió lo mas natural posible

-¿De veras?, parecías tan absorto en tus pensamientos-

-No, nada que importe – cambiando de tema - ¿ya sabes con que pareja te dejan?

-¡Ay, es cierto! No se nada, parece que será por sorteo… - una idea negra se le cruzo por la cabeza- ¡¡¡ Por Dios que no me toque con ese monstruo!!!-

-¿Hablas de Tifa?-

-¿Y a quien más se le puede denominar monstruo?-

-Aerith¿Por qué la odias tanto?- Cloud no podía evitar preguntar, tal vez Aerith supiera algo que nadie sabía.

-Por que me quito a Zack – Aerith miraba el piso con profundo desprecio- Será muy chica pero roba toda la atención de él, me da asco-

- Pero ¿y si a Zack le gustara Tifa o viceversa?-

-¡¡¡ Por supuesto que no!!!, Zack no tiene mal gusto, es solo esa mosca muerta que lo ha dejado ciego-

-Sí tu lo dices- Cloud pensó en que no podría sacarle más información.

10 minutos después, Zack y Tifa entran juntos al estadio. La mayoría los miraba con cierto recelo, sobretodo a Tifa. Al ver a Cloud volteo la vista al cielo. Cloud parecía verlos con cara de sospechosos.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas y Zack se fue al centro del estadio. Al ver que tenía la atención de todos se propuso dar las reglas de los encuentros.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta tenemos bastantes postulantes, esta semi-final servirá para aquellos que deseen postular los cargos básicos que no implementan ejercicio o batallas. El que desee perder para entrar en ellos solo debe levantar su mano, de otro modo se continuara con el procedimiento. Las batallas serán por dúos y estos serán nominados mediante un sorteo. Cada uno recibió un papel al entrar con un número escrito. Estos están contabilizados y sabemos a quien corresponde cada número. Nuestro General Cloud seleccionara de esta caja al azar los números. Quienes sean mencionados deberán levantar la mano y dirigirse con el inspector para responder a que cargo desean postular- Zack respiraba con algo de dificultad – El torneo se llevara a cabo a las 20:00 horas aquí mismo, habrá publico por lo que deberán utilizar el uniforme de combate- Ahora comenzó a mirar al publico-¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

-Zack¿que pasara con los dúos que pierdan?- Preguntó Aerith

-Los dúos que pierdan no tendrán el derecho a La Selección y serán enviados al cargo disponible sin derecho a elección-

Y comenzó la selección, uno a uno iban siendo llamado por Cloud quien extrañamente parecía ido y varias veces Zack lo tuvo que zamarrear. Cuando toco el turno de Aerith, salió corriendo y de "casualidad" tropezó con Zack. Este le respondió que tuviera los pies bien pegados a la tierra y la chica se fue muy furiosa por el desprecio y falta de tino de ese hombre. Cloud miraba a Aerith y sintió un poco de compasión.

Toco el turno de Tifa. Cloud miraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo como buscando huellas o algo que delataran alianzas con enemigos o simplemente… por verla, por saber quien era realmente esa chiquilla…

-Pero Cloud¡¡¡despierta!!!- Zack se notaba muy preocupado

-Ah… ¿Qué?- Cloud miraba hacia todos lados como si recién hubiera llegado a Ivalace.

-Cloud, tú no estas bien. Tal vez estés agotado. Recuéstate en tu habitación. Yo me encargo de todo…-

-Me estas mareando, Zack- Cloud se tomada la frente con su derecha.

-ups, lo lamento- Zack no sabía si hablar- Mejor vete a descansar-

-Claro, ya me voy-

-Quedan muy pocos postulantes así que no te preocupes, después te daré la lista-

-De acuerdo, adiós- Cloud casi salio corriendo…

Fin de capitulo VII


	8. El Hada del Bosque

**Capitulo VIII "El Hada del bosque"**

-Lo lamento, pero sin mi General no hago las pruebas-

Zack era muy categórico cuando decía que TODOS DEBIAN ESTAR PRESENTES.

-Pero, Mi Señor¿Cómo le vamos a decir eso a los postulantes?- Uno de los consejeros, Squall, buscaba la mejor manera de persuadir a su Rey.

-Dije que NO y no insistas- Zack no daba pie atrás – Diles la verdad, que el General Cloud se encuentra indispuesto y es el juez en la competencia por lo tanto no hay forma de continuar con el evento hasta nuevo aviso-

Y así de tajante Zack se levanto del trono y se fue de la estancia.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Cloud se encontraba en su habitación con los ojos cerrados. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía dormir. Eran cerca de las 20:00 horas, y no hace mucho le avisó a Zack que no podría ir ¿excusa? Le dolía el estomago y al parecer no había descansado bien.

Pero la realidad era otra. No dejaba de pensar en esa muchachita.

-Pequeña insolente- decía para sí mismo al recordar los arrebatos de la niña.

Abría los ojos y se encontraba viendo al par besándose. Los cerraba y se encontraba imaginando quizás que porquería. ¡¡¡Era una niña!!!, Tifa no parecía tener mas de 7 u 8 años. No poseería más. Y aun así Zack la besaba. Le daba algo de asco y vergüenza ajena… sin embargo más que eso sentía ¿celos¿Envidia?... NO… los demonios no sentimos esas cosas. Que nos duele, cierto, nos duele mucho. Pero nunca para sentir celos. Tal vez era el hecho de que parecía una mujer chiquita. Quizás a Zack le gustaba eso también.

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra y decidió salir a caminar, rogando a… ¿Dios? Que no lo vieran. Busco un lugar apartado para descansar cerca del lago de Erisú. Cuando era más pequeño solía ir a ese lugar arrancando de unos humanos que le tiraban piedras o basura. Daba igual. Busco un árbol robusto y se recostó mirando el oleaje del lago… ¿oleaje?, desde que nació jamás había visto ondas en el lago,pues este era cerrado y ni las fuertes corrientes de aire lograban algo.

Comenzó a buscar alguna pista. El lago era bastante grande de lo que él recordaba. Tomo varias curvas y en un cerrado del bosque contemplo una silueta. Era bastante pequeña, como la de una niña. No podía diferenciar quien era pero estaba desnuda. Se metió al agua como si nada. Cloud observaba muy escondido. Después de todo ese territorio era Neutral por lo que cualquier individuo podía ingresar sin consentimiento del campo de protección.

La niña nadaba con mucha gracia, parecía realmente feliz. Pero de un momento a otro Cloud no la vio más. Pasaron los minutos y Cloud pensó en ir a rescatarla pero algo lo paró en seco. Del fondo del mar una silueta sobresalía caminando por sobre el agua. Se acurrucó aun más para no ser encontradomientras veía embobado a una Eva. Una mujer de cabellera negra larga y sedosa, de piel blanca y brillante, de brazos y piernas largas y contorneadas. Tenía caderas estrechas y una cintura muy pequeña. Alzo un poco más la vista y veía con cierto sonrojo unos hermosos pechos que bailaban libres de alguna tela. La mujer que salía de entre las aguas bailaba por sobre ella como Dios la trajo a la tierra. Su risa casi imperceptible excepto para Cloud, lo llenaban como agua en un pozo desierto. Deseo conocerla, saber quien era. La dama comenzó a girar rápida y dócilmente formando un aura con el rocío que ella misma creaba. Y al quedar quieta la Luna la hacia brillar como si fuera…

-Un hada…- Cloud observaba extasiado la imagen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Cloud¿puedo pasar?- Zack desde afuera de la habitación no escuchaba respuesta

-Cloud¿te sientes peor?- silencio absoluto

-Voy a entrar- y giro la perilla.

Al ver la habitación vacía recordó que a su amigo no le gustaban mucho las visitas al doctor.

-Tal vez se fue a vivir sus penas sólo - y continuó con su camino.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasaron las horas y la dama seguía danzando, con Cloud como espectador. Con cada minuto que la veía se sentía más deseoso de conocerla. Pero lamentaba mucho su timidez. La chica se iría en algún minuto y el no podría decirle nada. Dicho esto seguía observándola hasta que ésta se enderezo lo mas que pudo y levantaba sus brazos hacia la luna.

-Algún día volveré contigo- y dicho esto una ola desde lo más profundo del lago la atrajo hacia el fondo.

Cloud se levanto de inmediato al verla desaparecer de esa forma, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al salir nuevamente una niña. La misma que había visto al principio. Se acerco sigilosamente y su impresión fue mayúscula al ver a Tifa saliendo del lago.

-¿Tifa¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Zack llamada desde afuera de la habitación, pero nadie le contestó.

-Mmm... ¡es cierto! Hoy es luna llena, debe estar en el lago- y partió hacia esa dirección.

Tifa se vistió lentamente, como tratando de alargar los minutos. Cada segundo miraba el lago y una sombra cubría su rostro. Cloud la observaba muy atento, después de todo no quería arruinar lo poco y nada que estaba avanzando con ella. Si lo descubría, aparte de una buena paliza, se arriesgaba a no volver a verla. A ella y a aquella "Hada".

De pronto sintió unos pasos cerca de él. Por encima de los matorrales, Zack caminaba hacia Tifa. Ésta ya había terminado de vestirse.

-¿Sigues haciendo eso?- Zack besaba nuevamente a Tifa, Cloud no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

-Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo. La luna se ve tan hermosa... -

-La luna no se compara con tu belleza- A esto la niña se sonrojo-¿Tifa?-

-Dime, Zack-

-Quiero verte-

Tifa reía de manera infantil y un poco avergonzada.

-Pero si me estas viendo... -

-No me refiero a eso-

La mirada de Zack cambio completamente demostrando un interés que traspasaba suavemente la piel. Tifa observaba como Zack cerraba sus ojos imaginándola y para sorpresa de Zack volvió a ver a su mujer antes de aquel incidente.

Cloud notó como Tifa se iluminaba de la nada, y de la niña que fue no quedaba rastro. De un momento a otro sin siquiera dar un segundo para parpadear Tifa se había convertido en una bella y perfecta mujer, la misma que no hace mucho nadaba con soltura en el lago.

-Mi mujer- Abrazaba a la chica con fuerza como si se fuera a evaporar

-Zack – Tifa se estrechaba fuertemente con sus brazos – Perdóname-

-No, perdóname tú- Con algo de miedo la soltaba- Todo esto es mi culpa-

-Nunca digas eso... -

-Claro que lo digo, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso no estaríamos pasando por esto – los ojos de Zack parecían dos perlas celestes de tristeza.

-Mi cielo, ya no hay tiempo para reprocharnos¿por qué no disfrutamos de este momento?- y Tifa se acerca a los labios de Zack

Cloud se retiraba poco a poco del lugar... ahora sí lo sabía todo. Tifa no era un niña, a lo menos tendría 18 o 20 años porque no podía olvidar el hecho de que era humana, además era exactamente como la había visto en su primer contacto cuando Tifa se desmayó en su pieza. Una mujer realmente atractiva.

Lamentablemente tenía una relación con su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído, quería estar con ella. Pero no había oportunidad contra Zack, además de su amigo... era el Rey de Ivalace.

-_¿Acaso alguien puede competir con eso?-_pensó- P_or mas fuerte que sea jamás llegaré a su nivel_.-

Tifa y Zack se besaban lenta y profundamente. Cada segundo era un mar de caricias que ninguno de los dos podía ni quería controlar. A sabiendas de que podrían atraparlos, de que se terminaría todo para ellos, no lograban detenerse.

Zack besaba extasiado el cuello de Tifa, procurando lamer cada centímetro de su piel. Tifa cerraba sus ojos para apreciar todo ese placer con sus sentidos. Se reprochaba así misma su actuar, pero la realidad es que no quería ser descubierta. Su amante noto este temor y le dijo:

-Tranquila, estoy contigo... -continuaba besándola- Déjame estar contigo... -

-Zack... debemos... - Tifa trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su hombre sutilmente-

-No, no... no me detengas¡te lo suplico!- Zack miraba con insistencia a los ojos pardos que lo trataban de evitar- Demasiado tiempo sin ti, sin verte ni tocarte, cada vez que llegamos a ese punto algo ocurre que nos logra separar¡Ya estoy harto!-

-Zack, entiéndeme, por favor-Zack la soltaba suavemente pero no del todo- Cualquier mujer desearía estar contigo, yo también quiero estar contigo pero...-

-Pero...-

-...Pero no así. – Zack soltó a Tifa por completo.

Ella sabía de ante mano que si lograban descubrirlos, convertirían a Ivalace en un charco de sangre y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Zack... ¿estas enojado?-

-No-

-Entonces¿por qué me das la espalda?-

-Porque detesto que tengas razón – La miraba por sobre su hombro

-Zack, no te comportes como un niño que sabe que no le darán su regalo de navidad- Tifa le retaba con las manos sobre la cintura en una posición muy cómica- Además... cualquier mujer sueña con su _primera vez_ en un lugar un poco más armonioso que este- miraba a su alrededor.

Zack se dio la vuelta con su mano derecha en la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-¡¡¡Zack¡¡¡En que estas pensando, pervertido!!!-

-¿yo?- fingió una cara de asombro- Yo no pensaba en nada- miraba al cielo.

-Mentiroso-

-mhmm, quizás si fuéramos al castillo tendríamos un poco mas de "intimidad"-

-¡¡¡Lo sabía, estabas pensando en "eso"!!!-

-Sí, mi cielo, no te lo voy a negar. Pero tranquila...- Zack se acercaba al oído de Tifa- ... Voy a esperar, soy muy paciente- y la besó.

**Fin del VIII capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: LO INTENTE TODO!!!! T.T pero no pude hacer un Lemon de Tifa y Zack... es que por mi dejaría a Zack virgen por el resto de mi vida o lo haría mi esclavo incondicional ( :P), pero preferí dejar la "primera vez" de Tifa con Cloud, para que este haga más méritos. ¿Qué opinan? dejo a la pareja ZackxTifa o CloudxTifa, ustedes decidan. y quisiera agradecer los reviews que he recibido, es bueno saber que lo poco y nada que entrego es bien recibido. Muchas gracias RoxasnoKanojo88andRikusgirl87, SoritaK, Demona0 y a CloudxTifa anonima. se los agradezco de corazón (¬ .¬' es que todavia me queda algo de corazón).**


	9. Reaccion

Capitulo IX "Reacción" 

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Aerith reflejaba un rostro de terror-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE???, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO TAN MALA SUERTE???-

-ya cállate, Aerith – Yuffie se tapaba los oídos- ¿qué no ves que tu voz es tan chillona que no nos deja concentrar?-

-PERO APIADENSE DE MI- seguía gritando-¡¡¡ME TOCA CON LA BESTIAAAA!!!

-Cállate Aerith, eres patética- le dijo Vincent que se encontraba atrás de Yuffie. Ésta al sentirlo tan cerca se alejo rápidamente. Vincent notó la incomodidad de su amiga y prefirió retirarse.

-¿no crees que Yuffie actúa extraño?- Pregunto Sora a un compañero

-Amigo, ella es rara- le contesto Zidane

-No me refiero a eso, es que cada vez que Vincent se acerca, Yuffie sale corriendo- Sora hizo una pausa- ¿no crees que le gusta?

-¿Quién?, ¿Qué a Yuffie le gusta Vincent o que a Vincent le guste Yuffie?-

-ambas cosas-

-Olvídalo, no me lo preguntes apenas si puedo entender mi relación con Garnet- Zidane se sonrojaba- No creo entender nunca las relaciones amorosas-

-Yo menos-contesto Sora, agobiado- Tampoco sé que tipo de relación tengo con Kairi y eso que llevamos varios años juntos-

Los chicos seguían comentando de sus relaciones sentimentales, mientras Aerith seguía su pataleta por tener de pareja a Tifa, Yuffie no lo soporto más y se levanto de donde estaba para pegarle una sonora cachetada que retumbo hasta el valle de Midgar. Vincent por su parte reía por lo bajo por la poca paciencia de su compañera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Gritaba Yuffie ante una paralizada Aerith- ¿Por qué siempre te apiadas de ti misma? ¿Por qué tienes esa maldita costumbre de llamar la atención?, no te das cuenta de que nadie soporta tus berrinches, NADIE AERITH, NADIE TE SOPORTAAAA-

Todos, sin excepción asentían con la cabeza, Aerith decidió callarse para evitar otro golpe de Yuffie, pero en su mente retumbaba la palabra VENGANZA contra la joven Ninja.

Pasaron los minutos y apareció Cloud. Tenía cara de haber pasado muy mala noche. Los ojos se le caían de sueño y Zack noto ese cambio en su actitud.

-Cloud ¿estas bien?- pregunto su mejor amigo

-no-

-entonces descansa yo supervisare el entrenamiento-

-no-

-Cloud, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te molesta?-

Cloud no respondió pero con su rostro lo dijo todo. _Tú_- gritaba su cerebro a mas no poder – _Tú, si tu no estuvieras yo sería quien la acariciara, si tú no estuvieras yo sería el que la besara_- pensaba con todas sus neuronas. Se había prometido a si mismo después de lo que ocurrió en el lago que no se interpondría entre la relación de Zack y Tifa, pero solo se estaba engañando. La deseaba, ahora más que nunca. No durmió en toda la noche pensando en ella. En la mujer que vió en lago. En su cuerpo desnudo. En su suave piel. En lo bien que se encontraría en los brazos de Zack. ¡Como un demonio!, se sentía celoso. Y lamentablemente no podía ni sabia ocultarlo.

-Cloud ¿Por qué no me respondes?-

Él no tenia la culpa. Él no lo sabía. Era su amigo. Aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo. El que le brindo protección cuando los otros lo marginaban. EL, su leal compañero. Compartían todo. Almuerzos, batallas, armas, entrenamientos, vida. Pero ahora no podían compartir algo más. A ella.

-Cloud, me preocupas. Si realmente te sientes mal solo dímelo y pospondré todo- Zack se veía realmente inquieto.

- No, tranquilo – La culpa de desear a la mujer de su amigo lo carcomía- no te preocupes, solo tengo un malestar pequeño pero se me pasara luego-

-No digas eso, será mejor que veas a Yazoo para ver que tienes- Zack buscaba algo con la mirada, cuando lo encontró sonrió- Le diré que te acompañe- propuso.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, una niña pelinegra caminaba lentamente. Tifa caminaba con un pequeño canario en su mano. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente a Zack lo soltó.

-Hola Tifa- Zack miraba con mucha ternura a la niña.

- Hola Zack- Tifa se volteo a ver a Cloud- Buenos días General- dijo secamente

-Buenos días, señorita Tifa- Cloud no despegaba la vista de los ojos de la pequeña. Buscaba a la dama del lago, a la mujer que deseaba con todo su ser.

-Tifa necesito que vayas con Cloud a la enfermería y le pidas a Yazoo que lo examine, al parecer está enfermo- Zack miraba a Tifa con dejo de ruego.

-grrrr- gruñó - _¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué soy enfermera?-_ pensó

-No es necesario Zack, puedo irme solo- Cloud noto la molestia de Tifa

-No, necesitas que alguien te acompañe, Tifa, por favor, solo por esta vez-

-No-

-Por favor- miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Tifa al ver esa expresión se guardo la risa.

-agh, de acuerdo pero que sea rápido- le contesto al muchacha

-descuida yo ya me voy- Cloud se fue hacia la enfermería sin esperar a Tifa.

-Tifa, apresúrate, no quiero que le ocurra algo-

-De acuerdo, ya voy- se puso en marcha- como fastidias- murmuró

Tifa se apresuro a encontrarlo para terminar de una vez con esto y regresar al campo de entrenamiento. Pasando los bosques se detuvo cerca del Árbol de las Almas. Aun en el día se podían ver las luces de las almas perdidas y como el follaje eran tan tupido apenas si pasaban algunos rayos del sol.

Y allí lo encontró, sentado justo bajo el árbol como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque Tifa no le creía mucho ya que no había pasado ni diez minutos que estaba caminando. Se acerco con toda la intención de molestarlo pero un movimiento del General la detuvo. Cloud se abrazaba así mismo con mucha fuerza. Como si tuviera escalofríos. Se notaba pálido y su respiración agitada.

-Oye, ¿te sientes muy mal?- Tifa hizo ademán de tocar su frente por si tenia fiebre y fue parada en seco.

-no... no me toques- La voz de Cloud parecía un murmullo. El mensaje le dió pánico, no por las palabras o por quien fuera que lo dijera. El tono. Le causo pánico el tono de su voz. Una voz que parecía la de un demonio que va a emerger.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Tifa pregunto para salir de dudas. Si lo que pensaba era lo correcto, su vida estaría en riesgo.

-ya lo pensaste, y eso es correcto, niña- Cloud no podía evitar causar el temor en Tifa, por una vez en su vida, se sentía satisfecho de originar tal impresión.

-lees la…-

-mente, por supuesto- Cloud miraba a los ojos aún abrazado a sí mismo- Tus pensamientos… son demasiado claros y fuertes, cualquiera… en esta situación los escucharía-

- Entonces me voy y le diré a Zack que te ayude- se paraba de donde estaba.

-¿miedo, niña? – Tifa le dio la espalda sin moverse- ¿te causa miedo lo que pueda hacerte?-

-Tú no me puedes hacer nada- lo miraba de reojo- no en esas condiciones-

-¿A no?- con un movimiento rápido toma el tobillo izquierdo de Tifa y lo tira hacia su cuerpo, dejando a Tifa sobre sus piernas - ¿y ahora?-

Tifa le lanzo una mirada con odio y desprecio, pero en sus ojos se leía el pánico y el terror. Cloud por su parte adoraba aquel gesto y comenzó a acariciar los brazos de su acompañante. Cerraba sus ojos y podía sentir a la fémina del lago. Una corriente eléctrica tenue recorrió su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Le ganaba el deseo.

-vaya, vaya- le hablo Tifa con lo poco y nada que tenia por voz- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Violarme? ¿Piensas violar a una niña?- en lo ultimo se escuchaba la mentira.

-eres muy lista, pequeña- Cloud notaba como su acompañante se tensaba para evitar cualquier movimiento obsceno- pero lo ultimo que dices no te lo crees ni tu misma- Cloud se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Tifa- Puedo oler el miedo, todos los demonios lo hacemos, como también podemos oler la ira, la venganza, la mentira… y el deseo- sus ultimas palabras fueron como un susurro que acariciaba los labios de la menor.

-yo no siento deseos- contesto con un hilo de voz

-lo sé, la niña exterior no lo siente, pero yo no quiero a la niña- Cloud sentía la respiración entrecortada y nerviosa de la joven. Podía olerlo, miedo… miedo a ser descubierta, pero había algo más. Un olor dulce, uno que lo deleitaba a probar de ella. Olía a lujuria reprimida.

-entonces… que… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó aun mas nerviosa

- quiero a la mujer- y sello sus labios con un beso.

-Zack, ¿Qué sucedió con Cloud?- Aerith buscaba la oportunidad de hablar con el. El por su parte la ignoraba por completo.

-Zack, no hagas como si no me escucharas, eso me hiere-

-lo lamento Aerith, pero no me interesa tu dolor-

-Eso no es cierto, tu sí te preocupas por mí. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-

-Aerith, deja de imaginar cosas que no son-

-Yo no me imagine ese beso y ambos lo sabemos-

El silencio se hizo eterno. El recuerdo llego a la mente de Zack. Había pasado un mes de ese acontecimiento. La verdad le importaba un bledo y medio ese asunto. Se sentía pecador y sinvergüenza. Pero el ver ese día a Aerith tan asustada lo hizo caer. Se encontraba sola en la misión. Y el apenas había ido solo para contar los muertos. No se esperaba encontrar a Aerith escondida debajo de toda esa peste. Y tenía muy buen tino. Los monstruos buscaban sangre caliente y ella se había ocultado debajo de esos muertos para no ser detectada. _Excelente estrategia_ – pensó el soldado. Pero al ver como Aerith lloraba por sus acompañantes mutilados no pudo hacer más que consolarla. Y el consuelo lo llevo a dar un beso en los labios a la guerrera.

-no fue algo previsto- comento Zack

-yo tampoco lo ví venir, pero es algo que no te debes ocultar. Tú sientes algo por mi- contesto con seguridad- y por eso no es justo que engañes a Tifa-

-Aerith, yo amo a Tifa- Zack miraba como esas pocas palabras golpeaban el corazón de la chica- y eso que ocurrió entre nosotros no fue nada. Tú no sabes lo que significa Tifa para mi y es por esa razón que estoy dispuesto a estar toda la vida con ella- dicho esto se marcho no sin antes escuchar a Aerith replicar.

-Tu no amas a Tifa, tú tienes miedo- contesto la muchacha al momento de marcharse.

-Sí_, Aerith, tengo miedo. Tifa arriesgo su vida para salvarme. Yo debo corresponderle con mi vida. Por eso temo por ella_- dicho esto se separaron para llegar al Domo.

Cloud sintió como Tifa le correspondía aquel beso, extasiada. Sin ningún miramiento. Y eso lo volvía loco. Apreció la calidez de sus labios pero ansiaba probar un poco más. Poco a poco el beso se torno insaciable para ambos y al momento de tomar aire, Cloud dejo escapar un gemido. La razón. Tifa había explorado esa cavidad con su lengua. Al ser sorprendido así, miro el cuerpo de la pequeña. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el cuerpo de la joven del lago.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo en esa posición, pero sus pulmones les reclamaban aire y Cloud maldijo el preciado oxigeno.

La separación fue angustiosa. A Tifa le habían traicionado sus propios labios. Deseaba estar con el, con Cloud. Pero… una duda paso por su cabeza.

-No, no lo haré si tú no te sientes segura- fue la respuesta del General.

-Pero…-

-Lo sé – le contestó- digamos que…- se detuvo. Su cuerpo no soportaría más la presión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un demonio. Por tener esa debilidad tan grande. Si en verdad no quería lastimarla tenía que alejarse de ella.

El General hizo ademán de levantarse pero Tifa se recargo más en su pecho acariciándolo suavemente con la yema de los dedos. Cloud no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido. La sensación lo llevaba al límite.

-Tifa…- Cloud cerraba sus ojos para no ver a la causante de tanto placer. La caricia era simple y continua. Tan simple que llegaba a ser desesperante. La traviesa mano de la joven recorrió gran parte de su pecho al descubierto. El General ni se acordaba de cómo y cuando le habían abierto la camisa.

-Tifa… por favor… detente…- Ya no lo soportaría más. Si ella continuaba seguramente en un par de minutos la tendría debajo de él sin ninguna contemplación. Y eso era justamente lo que trataba de evitar. Su descontrol lo llevaría a matar a Tifa con sexo. La llevaría a una cama y no la soltaría hasta sentirse satisfecho y eso podía durar hasta semanas. ¡_Maldición!_ – se decía así mismo- _Por que mierda tendré que ser un Demonio de Lujuria, Por que no uno de Venganza o Miedo, así no tendría que alimentarme de sexo_-

-…Cloud…- ese susurro lo saco de sus pensamientos.- … tengo un poco de miedo…-

-… entonces no sigas con esto – Cloud la abrazaba.

- pero tú lo necesitas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin satisfacer tu apetito? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?- le pregunto Tifa.

-Años – contestó el General- llevo años sin probar una mujer- cerraba sus ojos.

-pero ¿Por qué? – Tifa insistía en una respuesta. Le interesaba. Quería saber por qué este hombre trataba de ayudarla, por qué le había prestado atención.

-Fue después de guerra- le contó Cloud- Yo… tenía una novia…-Tifa se incorporó para prestarle más atención- La guerra había durado años, y en los últimos meses no… había podido verla ni estar con ella… cuando llegué… mis instintos… me dominaron… no pude controlarme… me cegué, ni siquiera hice ademán de escucharla solo continué para satisfacerme… cuando termine ya era tarde…-hubo un silencio tormentoso, nuevamente Cloud se sentía herido como la primera vez que habló con Tifa, heridas abiertas - …la maté.-

-… el sexo no mata a las personas- comento Tifa

-no, pero si las colapsa, sobretodo si son 202 días de sexo continuo… sin comer, ni dormir. Solo sexo- Cloud parecía ido. Después de todo recordar el cuerpo de esa mujer le daba rabia más que pena, rabia porque no se supo controlar. Y pena porque se había encariñado con la chica.

-¿entonces? Si sabes que no puedes controlarte ¿Por qué no tuviste a otras mujeres después? así no tendrías que acumular tantas, digamos, ganas-

-podría hacerlo, podría tomar a la mujer que se me cruce en frente- Cloud miraba con cierta rabia a Tifa- podría tomar a las tipas que quisiera y meterles lo que tengo por todo el cuerpo- se detuvo un par de segundos- pero no me interesa cualquier mujer. La mujer que tenga en mis brazos debe ser única, deseable y lista – callo para ver la reacción de Tifa.

-pero de que forma sabrás si una mujer te interesa- Tifa parecía indignada _¿acaso trataba de tener algo con ella? ¿ O solo era deseo carnal?-_ pensó.

-es simple, pequeña, solo debo besarla. Si mi cuerpo reacciona entonces sabré que esa mujer es para mi-

-ya veo, será mejor que veas a Yazoo- Tifa se levanto y trató de ayudar a Cloud. Pero este la detuvo nuevamente.

-no te acerques- le dijo Cloud

-pero ¿por que razón?-

-¿recuerdas lo que te explique hace un rato?-

-¿eso de que tu cuerpo reacciona con las mujeres?- Cloud asintió- ¿pero y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Que mi cuerpo reacciona ante ti- Cloud la miraba a los ojos.

Tifa permaneció en silencio

**Bien, ya dimos un paso… ahora hace falta saber si Tifa se la puede con Cloud. Las razones las explique en el fic… se me va hacer algo violento el lemon… ¿Qué opinan? Hacer el amor: de forma dulce o violenta XD opine****n para que me salga del corazón y muchas gracias a los que me leen. Es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo ;D XAUUUUUUU**


	10. Del pensamiento al hecho

**Aviso: intento de lime y un poco de lenguaje violento ... **

* * *

**CAPITULO X DEL PENSAMIENTO AL HECHO...**

-¡Ya cállate, no voy a escucharte!-

-Por favor, dime ¿no merezco una oportunidad?-

-Y tu respóndeme¿cuántas te he dado, Vincent?-

A un lado del domo, Yuffie se exasperaba con su compañero. Vincent trataba por todos los medios de disuadirla. Hacerla entender. Pero nada ocurría.

-Yuffie¿por qué no me quieres creer?

-Porque son muchos años de dolor¿es que no percibes que ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablamos?. Además yo tengo novio-

-¿Desde cuando a los amigos le dices novios?-

-Desde que te fuiste, Vincent-

-_Es cierto..._ – pensó Vincent _– Si ese día no me hubiera dejado llevar... si en realidad hubiese hecho caso a mi corazón y no a mi culpa...tal vez, quizás, estaríamos juntos ahora.._.-

-Me voy, ya es hora de entrar al domo-

-...-

-Si quieres llegar temprano, entonces sígueme...-

-_toda la vida, mi ninja_- murmuro en voz baja.

* * *

_Este olor... huele a ¿fresas?... no, huele a lavanda...mmm... no, tampoco. Este aroma me embriaga, me hace sentir vulnerable... es tan exquisito, tan único... debo acercarme... debo rozar esa piel que contiene esa fragancia... ese olor a deseo... me muero de la ansiedad... la tomaré..._

_NO... No debo... no puedo... no quiero hacerle daño, quiero que me toque por su voluntad, con deseo, con sentimiento... puedo saborear ese efluvio, el aroma... de una mujer casta..._

-Resiste un poco más – decía la joven a un perdido Cloud- ya casi llegamos-

_¿y si vuelve a pasar¿si me vuelvo a descontrolar¿Qué hago¿Por qué me importa tanto? No lo entiendo... me siento confundido..._

_-¿_Cloud?- Pregunta Tifa- ¿Cloud? Respóndeme... estarás bien, Yazoo ya viene-

_Quiero dominarla... quiero poseerla... tengo deseos de estar con ella... esa mujer... me esta volviendo loco... ya no siento mis piernas¡mierda! No siento mi cuerpo... estoy agotado, demasiado cansado, no puedo más... tengo que dormir..._

-¿Crees que estará bien?-

Tifa se hallaba a un lado de la camilla donde Cloud era atendido por Yazoo. El médico examinaba su pulso mientras una maquina hacia lecturas. El general estaba rendido y durmiendo.

-Se encuentra estable¡rayos! Como dejo que llegara a este nivel-

-¿A que te refieres yazoo¿Es porque no se ha "alimentado"?- preguntó un poquito avergonzada

-mmm, es algo similar a lo que tú padeces- quizo explicar

-¿Eh?- la confusión era grande

-Sí, cuando tú no expulsas energía, te descontrolas¿verdad?-

-Si, pero no tiene nada que ver con sexo-

-El parecido es porque tú te alimentas de Aura o almas, sin ellas es como si no pudieras respirar ¿me equivoco?-

-Es cierto, en cierto modo es como mi alimento, gracias a ello me controlo y no despido tanta aura negativa-

-Lo mismo sucede con Cloud, como no se ha consumado sexo en mucho tiempo su cuerpo comienza a descontrolarse, siente necesidad y trata de satisfacerla con lo que tenga al alcance-

-Oye, Yazoo ¿De verdad se puede matar con sexo?- Tifa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Sí, ponlo de esta manera, el es un demonio... ¿qué los diferencia de otros seres?-

-Pues, que son malvados, ruines, violentos, repugnantes, avarientos...- Tifa iba a continuar pero fue detenida por un movimiento de mano.

-Exactamente, Cloud posee todas esas cualidades pero ocultas en su interior como una forma de protegerse y proteger a los demás -hizo una pausa- quizás por eso se fue...- murmuró

-¿Disculpa?-

-No, nada. Continuemos, si Cloud no se nutre de lujuria, su fuente principal, terminara por explotar el aura que ha sellado y por consiguiente se convertirá en un demonio completo-

-¿Completo¿Qué, es humano?-

-No, lo que pasa es que los demonios pasan por una iniciación para venir a este mundo y Cloud la paso por alto. Eso es lo que lo hace incompleto-

-¿Qué pasa si no se alimenta pronto?-

-Cuando estalle el aura, él desaparecerá y volverá... al infierno-

-NUNCA... yo... no volveré...a ese...lugar- Cloud trataba por todos los medios de abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy cansado y somnoliento, como si no hubiera dormido en años...hasta que sintió un espiral de fragancia...

-¿Tifa?- preguntó no muy seguro

-Dime...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto un poco mas seguro-¿no deberías estar en el domo?-

-Sí, ya le avise a Zack-

-Será mejor que te recuestes, trata de reponer energía- Yazoo examinaba la maquina

-Olvídalo, no soy un inválido-

-¿Quién dice que lo eres? Mas que invalido eres un imbécil-

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, Yazoo?

-Te llamo como se me antoja. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo estas¿Quieres volver a tu vida pasada?- Yazoo ante todo era un amigo... sincero por cierto.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer-

-Pues deberías escuchar de vez en cuando... nunca hace mal seguir un buen consejo-

-¡Consejos, tu abuela, idiota!-

-¡Llámame idiota todo lo que quieras pero no soy yo el que esta postrado en una camilla por falta de putas!- Yazoo estaba exasperado.

-¡¿Y quien carajo dijo que estaba buscando una puta?!- Cloud demostraba asombro y rabia

-¡Yo lo digo! – Yazoo respiro lentamente – deberías hacerlo, tal vez no te guste pero es la única forma de que te quedes aquí y no suceda lo que temes-

-Yo no quiero a una mujer por necesidad, Yazoo- dijo ya mas tranquilo- Quiero algo real, algo que me haga sentir… feliz- miraba de forma suplicante a Tifa.

Tifa escuchaba atentamente a los dos compañeros. Por lo que pudo notar eran muchos años de amistad y apoyo. Pero algo le daba vueltas. Si los demonios no sienten¿Por qué Cloud se esmeraba por encontrar a alguien ideal¿Será el tan diferente como los demonios que ella conocía¿Será sincero?.

-Tifa…- Yazoo la llamaba hace poco rato. La sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?, dime Yazoo-

-No te han visto ¿verdad?-

-No, descuida, me demoré bastante por lo mismo. Entre por el pasillo de emergencias-

-Me imagino, y cargar con este mastodonte debió ser una tortura-

-Ni que lo digas-

-¡Hey!, estoy presente ¿recuerdan?-

Los dos hicieron caso omiso de las protestas.

-Bueno, me retiro. Le avisaré a Zack que te encuentras aquí-

-Muchas gracias, Yazoo-

-Descuida, recupérate para que puedas volver a tu otra apariencia-

-¿Recuperarse¿Qué sucede?- Cloud había olvidado el por qué Tifa ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Se deleitaba viéndola a ella.

-Pues para que lo sepas, Tifa tuvo que utilizar parte de sus poderes para poder cargarte- hizo una pausa- ¿sabes cuanta energía utiliza solo para cambiar su apariencia?-

-¿Pero por que lo hace? No le veo el caso, estamos protegidos por el campo- Contesto Cloud con toda la intención de averiguar.

-No sabes nada, Cloud. Tampoco preguntes- Tifa volvió al tono arisco de siempre.

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se volvió en la habitación. Después de que Yazoo se retirara, Tifa opto por acomodarse en la camilla contigua. Cloud podía sentir su olor levemente. 

-¿Qué te hizo ayudarme?- Pregunto el General para romper el hielo

-¿Qué te hizo a ti amenazarme?- contesto con otra pregunta

-El tratar de averiguar el porque del estar aquí, aun en contra de las reglas-

-¿Bromeas?-

-No, soy malo para bromear-

-No es bueno que preguntes, la curiosidad mató al gato-

-Pero, yo no soy un gato… me gustan los tigres-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunto un poco asombrada por el cambio de tema.

-No lo sé, me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo.- sin percatarse de la reacción de Tifa prosiguió- ¿te molesta?- poso su mirada en la muchacha

-¿Eh¡No! Claro que no… quiero decir… no me interesa- resolvió contestar

-Bueno, no me esperaba menos… ¡agj!- de la nada Cloud comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¿Oye¿Estás bien¿Llamo a Yazoo?- preguntaba un poco nerviosa

-mmm, no,… -respiraba agitado- estoy… bien… des…cuida… mmm- mordía su labio.

-¿En verdad¿No necesitas nada?- se acercaba a paso lento, temiendo lo peor.

-No… no…- trataba de evitar su mirada- no me mires… no me toques… ya no… ¡vete, aléjate… Tifa! Ya no puedo… no logro…-

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó rozando la frente del general con su mano tibia acto que causó un escalofrío en él- ¿qué necesitas? Dímelo y lo haré-

-hmm¿tú… me lo darías?- preguntó seductoramente. Ya no controlaba sus impulsos demoníacos. Tifa no hallaba por donde escapar. Le pareció la pregunta más sexy que jamás había escuchado

- ¿Qué… que cosa?- preguntó temerosa y un poco avergonzada

-Esa flor que esta debajo de tu ropa… ¿te atreves a dármela?- preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-

-Una menos directa… pero si prefieres te la hago con mas franqueza ¿quieres entregarme tu virginidad?- pregunto con un tono aún más provocativo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiera acostarme contigo?-

-El hecho de que no hayas huido aún- se levanto perezosamente de la camilla quedando frente a la muchacha- Ni aunque lo intentaras no podrías escapar- acercó su cuerpo a la muchacha- No te dejaría-

-Ja, te crees muy fuerte¿verdad?- Tifa buscaba valor en su pronunciación, la verdad es que el calor que comenzaba a sentir la estaba quemando- no te creo capaz de gran cosa, de hecho… no te creo capaz de nada- sentenció segura

-Pruébame- la escrutó con la mirada- ¿sabes a que huele en este momento?- respiró como si fuera la última vez que sus pulmones tocaban el aire- mmm, ah!- sintió un choque electrico en su pecho justo donde rozaba el aliento de la muchacha- Huele a perla sin agujerear, a yegua que nunca a sido montada... no tienes idea, de cuantos deseos tengo de lamerte por completo, mmm- se relamía los labios haciendo que Tifa mirara hacia otro lado ruborizada- Te deseo, y sé que tú tambien lo quieres... no me engañes-

-Eso... eso no es cierto- la chica temblaba

-Dije que no me engañes, puedo sentirte... no olvides que leo tu mente-

Tifa lo había olvidado por completo.

-Tanto así que puedo ver las imágenes que se presentan en esa pequeña cabecita- acercó su frente a la chica- con solo pronunciar una palabra, reconozco cuales son tus intenciones...-

Tifa trató de alejarse pero un brazo fuerte no la dejó.

-...s e x o... – susurró en su oído y Tifa cerró sus ojos a sabiendas de que Cloud podía mirar lo que ella estaba pensando.

Una imagen sugerente de los dos en esa camilla olvidada, completamente desnudos con ella gimiendo a mas no poder y Cloud sobre ella con todo el salvajismo guardado, excito aun más a los dos. Tifa se avergonzaba por pensar cosas así pero no podia evitarlo, Cloud al mencionar esa palabra hizo que ella involuntariamente pensara en como se revolcaría con él. Cloud sonreia satisfecho, solo le quedaba eliminar la ropa y la timidez de esa mujer.

-No, Cloud...- Tifa mordía su labio para aguantar los gemidos que trataban de escapar de su boca. Sentia como El General acariciaba tiernamente su espalda y parte de su trasero... mientras de manera sensual y traicionera con su otra mano acariciaba sus senos con la ropa aún puesta.

-No...- Tifa trataba de alejar a ese hombre con su mente pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.- ¿Olvidas que estoy con Zack?- trataba de sacar sus cartas para alejarlo pero esta pregunta lo hizo forzar aun más el abrazo.

-No se me olvida- respondió secamente- pero tampoco te puedes negar... te excito y tú a mí ¿no estamos parejos?-

-Creí que no querías estar con una mujer solo por necesidad-

-Y no miento... – susurro en su oído- Pero te deseo desde que vi tu esencia, no tengas miedo... – decía mientras la subía a la camilla con él entre sus piernas.

-Cloud, alguien podría entrar y vernos-

-Eso lo arreglo facilmente- y con un movimiento de su mano cerró la cerradura que se encontraba a 5 metros de él.

-_¿es que no puedo encontrar más excusas?_- pensó la muchacha

-No, no puedes... no las hay- contestó a su pensamiento

-Cuando... mmm... cuando dejaras de leer mi mente- buscaba no gemir por los movimientos que realizaba Cloud sobre su ropa.

-Hasta que deje de oler tu miedo-

Continuaron con unas caricias que a Tifa volvieron completamente loca... mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la camilla y arqueaba su espalda para sentir un mejor contacto. Cloud devoraba con ansias los pechos de la voluptuosa mujer con la ropa encima. no quería desnudarla aún, despues de todo no sabia si podria estar con ella en una situacion similar despues, queria gozarla como nunca.

-Cloud, yo... no puedo... tengo... deseos pero... no puedo- decia entrecortadamente- debo volver al domo-

-¿Por Zack?- preguntó aún con sus pechos en la boca.

-mmm... ah!- Cloud había desgarrado la camisa a mordiscos y lamía con la punta de la lengua sus pezones

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó maliciosamente- para que pregunto... ¡te encanta!- se respondía asi mismo con la mirada fija en los ojos pardo

-por favor ... no... es que yo... nunca..-

-lo sé... _esa_ entrada me pide a gritos que sea el primero- decía mientras la recostaba en la camilla- yo cumpliré su deseo-

-Cloud, y ¿si no logras... contenerte?- pregunta con temor en sus ojos.

Cloud se detuvo, lo había pensado pero lo veía tan lejos... en cierto modo era verdad. si no se controlaba seria la ultima vez que la tocaria. No queria que eso ocurriera.

Cloud se levanto de donde estaba, se coloco sus zapatos y se fue con el miedo y la impotencia contenida.

Tifa buscaba una blusa nueva en el cuarto con la cara sonrojada y herida por el comportamiento del General.

_-Despues de todo ni siquiera le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo_- y una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla

* * *

Cloud la miraba con mucha dulzura, mientras esta salía minutos mas tarde de la enfermería con la apariencia de una niña. En verdad esta faceta de la chica lo desconcertaba y hacía que olvidara todos los malos ratos y "pensamientos" que pudiera tener. La veia tan fragil y dulce que no dudo en pensar besarla aun con esa imagen. Sabia que le habia molestado el hecho de que saliera de esa habitacion sin consumar ni decir nada. pero es que el verla tan insegura lo desencajo de todo. Eran pocos dias que la conocia por lo tanto dudaba sentir al go mas que atraccion. Pero su rostro, el miedo que vio en el, hizo que sintiera ganas de abrazarla de jurarle que todo estaria bien, pero no podia hacerlo. Si hubiera consumado su acto cabia la posiblidad de que la matara o continura su vida... con Zack. 

Ese pensamiento lo hirió en el alma, pensar que otra persona se encontraba en ese corazon lo hizo sentir miserablemente solo. Tal vez él le quitara su virginidad pero no seria correspondido jamás por ella. El lo sabia en carne propia. el sexo no significa amor.

_-Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?- _se dijo _- "amor"¿de cuando empiezo a conocer esa palabra?, ya me comienzo a quemar- _bromeó para sí mismo

Estaba por llegar al Domo donde se llevaria a cabo la selección. Dentro unos momentos la pelea de Tifa con Aerith comenzaría. No tenía ganas de verla. Despues de todo ella lo vería él, a su Zack. Cuando dió vuelta para llegar a la entrada vió una pareja besandose efusivamente, cual fue su sorpesa al encontrar a Aerith en el cuello de su amigo Zack


	11. Decisiones Rapidas, Respuestas Concretas

Aviso: Capitulo con palabras fuertes

* * *

Capitulo XI " DECISIONES RAPIDAS, RESPUESTAS CONCRETAS"

-Zack, mírame- suplicaba Aerith

-¿Qué quieres que mire?- Zack trataba por todo los medios de alejarla pero la chica parecía pegada a él con "la gotita"- por favor suéltame Aerith, Tifa ya esta por venir-

-Y a mí que me importa si esa bestia viene o no, yo quiero estar contigo- susurraba a su oído

-Aquí no Aerith, después del torneo... yo te busco- dijo casi inaudible

-¿De veras?- pregunto emocionada

-Si, ahora vete rápido de aquí-

-¡Como diga, mi Rey!- y la chica salía dando saltitos de alegría.

-Veo que tienes locas a muchas- asevero una voz conocida

-¡¿Cloud?!- sorprendido se dio la vuelta- Vaya, veo que te has recuperado- temía que lo hubiese visto.

-No-

-Uy, y con el mismo carácter frio ¿no?-

-Respóndeme algo Zack ¿te gusta Tifa?- consulto sin perder tiempo

-¿Cómo¿De donde... -

-Ya sé que Tifa no es de aquí, que oculta su verdadera imagen a la gente, sé que hasta ahora a sido algo mas que amistad lo de ustedes, pero con lo que acabo de ver dudo mucho que la ames- contesto frío y sincero

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso, Cloud?, además lo que tenga con Tifa no te interesa- contesto

-Si me interesa Zack- hablo pausadamente- lo mismo que me interesa si lastimas a Aerith-

-¿Te gusta Aerith?- pregunto con un dejo de celos

-Respóndeme primero¿te gusta Tifa o no?-

-Yo... yo amo a esa mujer-

-Huelo la mentira, Zack, no me trates de engañar-

-Cloud, no entiendo porque el interrogatorio-

-Porque yo necesito saberlo... – trato de hilar las palabras- quiero saber… si ella tiene alguna oportunidad de ser feliz-

-¿Contigo?- pregunto escéptico

-¿y qué si es así?- contesto molesto

-Ah, ya veo, sientes algo por Tifa. No me sorprende- dijo algo mas calmado- es una chica lista y algo rebelde, con un cuerpo escultural. En verdad no me sorprende-

-No es lo que tú piensas- contesto algo sonrojado

-¿Pensar¿Y que crees que pienso? Que intentas salir con mi mujer y tratas de ligártela, porque no creas que no sé lo que te pasa, tratas de poseerla, se te nota en la cara-dijo rabioso

-Así que eso piensas- caminaba alrededor de Zack- en verdad piensas que quiero hacerle daño a esa niña, porque es así como la vez, como si fuera tu hija o una verdadera y única amiga. Confundes mucho las cosas, Zack-

-No te creas tan listo, Cloud, al menos yo tengo su confianza. ¿Qué tienes tu?-

Cloud no pudo contestar. Al ver la reacción del General, Zack opto por irse no sin antes decirle.

-Esa niña, como tu le dices, vive aquí sola sin ningún pariente o familiar, su soledad me inspira y hace que desee cada día estar con ella para alegrar su vida. Tal vez no la ame, Cloud, pero la quiero con toda mi alma, le debo mi vida y es por esa razón que no permitiré que vengas a removerle la tierra-

Con esas palabras se marcho dejando a un Cloud profundo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Mi Señor, he traído su encargo-

Un joven de cabellos plateados cortos con un traje negro y ajustado, temía por la respuesta del que era su Amo.

-Pasa Kadaj, déjala junto a la mesa- contesto un hombre frió y sereno

El joven paso raudo a hasta una pequeña mesa justo al lado de la silla plateada en donde se sentaba aquel hombre.

-Mi Señor¿desea algo mas?- pegunto temeroso

-No Kadaj, vete-

-Muy bien Mi señor-

En un oscuro y tétrico espacio, un hombre de largos cabellos plateado y mirada esmeralda miraba con cierta avidez una caja dorada que contenía un pedazo de Cristal. El brillo de aquel diamante resplandecía en toda la habitación como si quisiese a purificar cada rincón de la estancia. Cuando trató tocarlo una corriente eléctrica lo alejó, cual campo de energía.

-Veo que fuiste bien protegido- hablo masajeándose la mano adolorida- pero no lo suficiente-

Dicho esto tomo un cáliz de la misma mesa y con una espada de gran tamaño que guardaba detrás cortó su muñeca dejando caer una hilera de sangre. Cuando la copa estuvo llena conjuro un hechizo con palabras ininteligibles y la posó por encima del Cristal volteando su contenido. El Cristal al contacto con la sangre tiño su inmaculado blanco por un negro ébano. La energía oscura y la luz chocaban como en milenios no lo habían hecho mientras que en otro lugar alguien sufría el efecto de tan extraña ceremonia.

-Te vez más hermosa con esa tonalidad- en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa gélida y escabrosa.- tu esmalte es tan idéntico al cabello de esa mujer- expresó con desprecio-aunque tu corazón se ve exactamente igual que el mío- miraba el diamante sin expresión alguna

-Mi Señor, le traigo noticias- una voz lo sacaba de su ensoñación

Volteo a ver al causante de su regreso a la realidad. Un chico de cabello corto castaño con pecas en su rostro miraba al Emperador como un digno ejemplo a seguir.

-Denzel, dime ¿Qué noticias me traes?- preguntó con malicia

-Mi Señor Sephiroth- contesto en una reverencia- tengo un dato que quizás le ayude con su venganza-

-Pues habla, pequeña marioneta- habló con sorna- dime que secreto puede ser tan importante para un Emperador como yo-

-Mi señor, he venido de Ivalace, hoy se realizan las pruebas de selección-

-¿y?- pregunto impaciente

-Mi señor, el joven General se encuentra en ese lugar-

-mmm, mi hermano mayor- hablaba para si mismo obligándose a recordar algo con parsimonia.

Flash back

Una tormenta se avecinaba. Aun en el infierno, con el calor por la falta de oxigeno, las vertientes de lava y el oscuro cielo, ningún ser demoníaco estaban resguardado de la rabia de su Señor. Lo habían sellado. Unos asquerosos y malolientes ángeles habían vencido y sellado al Dios del Infierno, el amo de la oscuridad. Pero ni aun con el sello podían detener al Emperador. Este al verse acorralado se corto uno de sus cuernos y lo enterró en su mano izquierda para luego arrancársela desde el hombro y lo envió a su mundo, mandó a su primogénito. El que sería su sucesor mientras buscaba como salir. Cuan equivocado estaba. Al verse traicionado por su propia sangre mordió su propia lengua y de esa sangre nació otra criatura con el fin de hacer regresar a su heredero. Pero este último al ver la negación de su hermano tomo para sí mismo el poder y ordenó en lugar del Anticristo, nuestro Señor.

Y ahí estaba él, el hijo del Oscuro, Sephiroth. El que siempre sería el segundo al mando.

Fin del Flash Back

-Me eh enterado que el Primogénito ha ido a Ivalace-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No, mi Señor, al parecer... se ha enamorado-

-¿Es broma?-

-No mi Señor, yo jamás le haría tal cosa-

-Bueno, continua... ¿sabes quien es la desafortunada?- pregunto ironico

-Mi señor, es una niña pequeña, no tiene más edad que mi apariencia-

-Así que mí querido hermano salio pedofilo, aunque no es muy digno de él, de ser un pecado el infierno entero se hubiera enterado-

-Exacto mi señor, aunque esa niña es muy extraña- comento

-¿en que modo?-

-Bueno, ella...puede llegar al estado de trance, lo cual es propio de los demonios-

-¿Esa niña es un demonio arrepentido?-

-No mi Señor, una parte de ella es ángel y otra es humana… es una hibrida-

-¿Humana¿no que estaba prohibido traer humanos a esa dimensión?-

-Así es mi señor, pero por lo que pude observar es la consentida del Rey de Ivalace-

-Así que Zack la protege, mi hermano quería mucho a ese ángel- una idea cruzo su mente- ¿Zack sabe que esa chica es humana?-

-Al parecer sí mi señor, los que no lo saben son los del consejo-

-Excelente, tendré entonces una charla con un viejo amigo. Puedes retirarte Denzel-

-Como Ordene, mi Señor- el chico se retiraba en sigilo.

Mientras Sephiroth continuaba viendo aquel Cristal que acababa de transformar y lo lamió como si fuera un trozo de hielo

-¿me pregunto que sientes Guardián?- mordía el trozo de Cristal con fuerza pero este no se marcaba- ¿sentirás como trato de trizarlo y volverlo pedazos¿Qué sentirás en este mismo instante?-

En otro lugar una muchacha caía en una plataforma ante la mirada expectante de todos.

000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Comenzamos con la quinta ronda de hoy, la dupla de Aerith Gainsborough y Tifa Lockhart versus Zidane Trival y Garnet til von Alexandros¡Que nombre más largo señores, esto si que va arder!-

El comentarista Barret, que gustaba de hablar en forma bastante grosera era supervisado de cerca por Red XIII que abucheaba de vez en cuando a la muy creída de… bueno, eso.

Aerith salía al campo de batalla saludando a un publico expectante, junto a ella Tifa caminaba lentamente como tratando de parar los minutos y es que el solo hecho de ver a tanta gente la ponía nerviosa.

-Cuanta gente- se decía a si misma, para su mala suerte Aerith la escuchó

-Ay, no ¿te da miedo la gente?- miraba con altanería- me das lastima, es mas que seguro que te arrojaran algo por ser lo que eres- escupía

-Tal vez lo hagan, pero a diferencia tuya eso me hace mas fuerte- Tifa le sostenía la mirada

-A mi nunca me harían algo así-

-Porque a ti nadie te toma en cuenta, Aerith- soltó luego de marcharse al centro del estadio

Ya en el centro las duplas se saludaron, Garnet saludaba con mucha vehemencia a las jóvenes mientras Zidane coqueteaba con Aerith. Garnet al ver esto le tiro de la cola e hizo que cayera con el trasero en el suelo. Todo el estadio rió por la gracia excepto Zidane que se quejaba con su mujer por el mal carácter

-Mi amor, no era para que me hicieras quedar en ridículo-

-Ridulo te haré si no te comportas, Zidane-

-uf¿podrían dejar de hacer estas escenitas?, estoy MUY apurada, ALGUIEN me espera lejos de aquí- miraba a Tifa con cara de victoria. Por todo Tifa solo bufó.

-¡Excelente¡ya todos los participantes se encuentran en la arena¡**QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATEEEE!-** gritaba eufórico Barret.

Tifa se alejo rápidamente de las dagas de Zidane, este era mas ágil de lo que ella recordaba mientras Garnet invocaba un escudo para si misma ya que Aerith salía a atacarla con su báculo.

-¡TE TENGO, TONTA!- grito la muchacha

-_¡Rubí!-_ grito la princesa y un aura escarlata la protegió

-¡CONMIGO NO VALE, NO TE SIRVE CONTRA OTRA INVOCACION-

-¿?-Garnet miraba aterrorizada como una marejada salía de la nada, tomándola por sorpresa

-¡_Leviatán!_ – y un dragón azulino recorrió toda la plataforma lanzando a Garnet lejos y a Zidane que no estaba preparado. Con una fuerte decisión dejo de enfrentar a Tifa y corrió hacia Aerith que la empujo de una embestida, haciendo desaparecer la invocación.

-¡uy, animal!!!- utilizo una materia de Fuerza y golpeo en plena cara al genónido. Garnet por su parte realizaba la magia _Meteoro _contra Tifa pero esta solo esquivaba. Por ultimo decidió utilizar a _Cometa _con todo su poder esperando que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para aventarla lejos de plataforma.

-Piensas usar eso- pregunto Tifa- es peligroso, podrías dañar a tu amado-

-Lo conozco y se que va a estar bien- decía mientras una bola de fuego se acercaba por los cielos e iluminaba gran parte del domo-pero dudo mucho que tú lo logres- miro con cierto desprecio- después de todo los _fenómenos _no son aptos para la supervivencia-

-Te demostrare a ti y a toda esta gente lo que un fenómeno puede hacer- y alzo sus manos esperando el cometa directamente

-¡Oh, Dios, que intenta hacer Lockhart¿¿¿ATRAPAR AL COMETA???- gritaba Barret

-¡¡¡TIFA¿¿¿QUE HACES???- gritó Zack desesperado

-¡niña, no hagas eso!- decía Garnet- ¡por favor¡es peligroso¡Te matarás!-

-¿no es lo que quieres, acaso?- tomo aire- ¿¿¿NO ES LO QUE TODOS QUIEREN???-

-¡¡¡TIFA, NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA!!!- gritaba Zack al borde del colapso y a punto de parar el encuentro

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo en plena plataforma, la roca rodeada de fuego se convirtió en pequeños meteoritos que saltaron hacia todos lados, la ventisca tiró a Aerith casi a la orilla del ring mientras Garnet era cubierta por el cuerpo de Zidane. La cortina de humo que se formo inmediatamente después no hizo posible visión alguna. Mientras todo esto ocurría Garnet pudo ver con mucha dificultad a una joven alta de cabello largo con un cristal entre sus manos que trataba de ocultarse entre toda esa humareda. Creyó ver como salía de ella pero al restregar sus ojos no vio más que a Tifa saliendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¡¡¡PERRAAA MUGRIENTAAA¡MIRAME!- Aerith se miraba la ropa- ¡ME DEJASTE LLENA DE TIERRA!-

-Relájate, Aerith, se te bien, de hecho te vez "excitante"- reía por lo bajo

-¡TE MATAREEE!!!- y se dispuso a atacarla

-¡GAINSBOROUGH, NO PUEDES ATACAR O LASTIMAR A TU COMPAÑERO!- hablo O'Bestlight desde la plataforma donde Barret transmitía- HAZLO Y SERAS REBAJADA DE TU CARGO O EXPULSADA DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN-

-¿?????- un murmullo general se hizo en ese estadio. No entendieron la actitud de O'Bestlight, después de todo era el mandato de Dios que los monstruos no podían convivir con ellos, excepto los que protegía el campo. Se rumoreaba que la chica podria ser la espia que el Inferno hubiera mandado y muchos ya sabian lo peligrosa que volvia. Entonces, si el Consejo y sobre todo O'Bestlight sabia de estas actitudes ¿Por qué entonces protegía a la susodicha?

-Mi querido Señor, yo…- fue interrumpida

-El Señor es nuestro Venerado Dios, Mi nombre ya lo sabes, no debes anteponerme ante Nuestro Señor-

-O'Bestlight¿no hablara en serio¿Verdad?- miraba con repugnancia a la chica que minutos antes se reía de ella- a mi no me pueden echar porque a esta PERRA se le antoja ¿no es cierto¡No pueden!-

-¡Ya basta Aerith. Quedas suspendida de tus labores hasta el termino de la Selección!- sentenció Zack

-¿QUEEEEEE?????- miraba sorprendida a su superior- Zack, NO PUEDES…-

-¡SOY EL REY DE IVALACE PARA TU INFORMACION, Y EN MI ESTA LA DECISION DE ACEPTAR O NO A LOS PARTICIPANTES¡¡¡Y TÚ QUEDAS FUERA!!!

-¡Por favor Zack, te lo ruego!-

-¡Tifa Lockhart, Zidane Trival y Garnet til von Alexandros son promovidos a la tercera y última fase de la Selección- continuo sin hacer caso a las protestas de Aerith- ¡Felicitaciones!- sonrió con ternura a su consentida.

Mientras Aerith lloraba y pataleaba en el suelo, los otros participantes ya se estaban retirando. Tifa sintio un poco de pena por ella. Después de todo sabia lo que era sentirse sola sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta mas que para burlas. En cierto modo trataba de convencerse de que eran similares en algunas cosas. Comenzo a acercarse despacio y preparada por si le estallaba la ira y trataba de golpearla.

-Aerith, ya hay que retirarse- le dijo en voz baja

-¡ya estas contenta¿verdad?- la miraba con odio puro- ¡feliz de que Zack me desprecie!-

-Te quivocas, eso no me hace feliz… de hecho, nada me hace feliz-

-¡¡¡Mentira!!!- gritó con la frustración en la voz- ¡tienes la atencion de todos¡te prefieren a ti mas que a alguno de nosotros¡TIENES PRIVILEGIOS QUE NINGUNO A PODIDO OPTAR!-

-Quizas tengas razon, pero en verdad yo no he buscado ese tipo de atenciones, y el hecho de que lo hagan no me hace mejor, tú deberías saberlo-

-No me hagas reir¡me quitaste lo mas preciado que tengo y ahora que sé lo que siente ni siquiera me hace feliz y eso es por tu culpa, si tu no existieras él estaría conmigo!-

-¿sabes, Aerith? Yo no quiero que Zack se sienta obligado a quererme, pero te lo dire de manera franca: tu actitud lo asusta y enerva como a cualquier ser vivo, te comportas como una chiquilla mimada y pendenciera, tienes una voz chillona que revienta los oidos y pareciera que nunca en tu vida has tenido un orgasmo- Aerith se sonrojo, Tifa continuo-pero con todo eso la gente trata de tolerarte porque pueden ver lo poco positivo que tienes, a veces aportas con notas de humor o ideas que han salvado a muchos mas de una vez, saben lo que te ocurrio- hizo una pausa para ver si habia dado en el blanco y por la mirada sombria de Aerith supo que sí- y es por ese motivo que tratan de ayudarte ¡pero eres tu quien los aleja!-

-y tu que puedes saber- hablaba pausado y con una voz de ultratumba- tu no sabes lo que es estar sola-

-Aerith, yo estoy sola y asi es como decidi vivir-

-Tifa¿por que? Si no quieres a Zack ¡¿por que continuas con el?!-

-Porque lo quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tu, mas bien yo...- Tifa se contrajo

-¿que te sucede?-

-Nada, tuve un escalofrio, es todo- se levanto como si nada

-Tifa...- dijo Aerith

-rapido, hay que desocupar la plataforma-

-... gracias-

-eh- O.O'-

-si, gracias, creo que me hacia falta un remezon- dijo sonriente

-jaja, bueno creo que ambas lo necesitabamos-

-¿sabes? Es la primera vez que te escucho decir mas de diez palabras seguidas-

-muy graciosa- dijo amargada

-perdon, tienes razon es hora de irnos-

-si, a menos que quieras que nos echen a...AHH!!!- Tifa caia al piso con convulsiones

-¡¿que te pasa, Tifa?!- Aerith se agachaba a ver su cara y para su asombro una hilera de sangre caia de sus ojos- ¡lloras sangre!-

La pequeña se contorsionaba debido a un dolor imposible de describir, sentia sus musculos queriendo separarse de su cuerpo, su piel quebrandose como si alguien la estuviera arañando o mordiendo desquisiadamente.

-¡¡¡Tifa!!!- Zack corrio hacia su consentida y se arrodillo para abrazarla pero una corriente electrica lo tumbo a su lado inconsiente

-¡¡¡Zack¡¿pero, que es lo que pasa?!-

-Tranquila, Aerith, Yazoo ya viene, mientras tanto cuida de Zack-

-Pero, Cloud... ¿que sucede?-

El General tomaba en brazos a la pequeña mientras sentia como la corriente trataba de herirlo-_Alguien lo esta haciendo, esta no es su presencia-_

-¿donde la llevas?- pregunto un agitado Yazoo que despues de haber bajado de las tribunas corriendo tenia las mejillas rosadas y gotas de sudor caian por su blanca piel.

-Diganle a Zack que no se preocupe, ella estara bien- y diciendo esto Cloud alzo una alas demoniacas y se cubrio asi mismo con Tifa, luego de eso desaparecio como si nunca hubiera pisado el lugar.

* * *

-¿Que hay entre esos dos?- pregunto medio asombrada Aerith

-lo mismo que tu y Zack- Aerith fruncio el ceño- una relacion que es imposible de explicar-

En otro lugar muy lejos de Ivalace, un hombre descubría el cuerpo de una mujer.

Continuara...

* * *

**O.O' Ehhh, bueno llegue... la desaparecida en acción... pero... ES CULPA DE MI COMPUTADORRRRRRRRRRR GGGRRRRRRR... si antes trabajaba a 1 kb por hora, ahora trabajaba a 1 kb por día...****ﬧﬧ', pero ahora...SIIIIIIIIIIIII, TENGO UN PC NUEVOOOOO CERO KILOMETRO, CON INTERNET Y GRABADOR DE DVD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, (parezco comercial de Sabado Gigante: como alguien puede torturarse viendo eso???) bueno, ahora siiii, en el proximo capitulo habra el tan mencionado LEMON SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD**

**Algunas escenas del siguiente capitulo:**

**-"Hay algo que no te puedo ocultar... solo sé que desde que te vi... he querido... ser el primero"**

**-"será algo de una sola noche"-**

**-no quiero volver con ellos, no quiero que me descubran-**

**-Señor, el Primogenito esta indefenso-**

**-Entonces ¡MATENLO!-**


	12. Entrega Placentera

Dentro de una habitación, una joven se encontraba recostada con el cuerpo desnudo

Dentro de una habitación, una joven se encontraba recostada con el cuerpo desnudo. Un hombre la observaba dormir placidamente. La apacible vista en su rostro no se comparaba a las muecas de dolor de hace unas horas.

-Flash Back-

_-¡Déjame!! ¡Quiero irme!! ¡Me duele, duele mucho!- gritaba a mas no poder. Los ojos le ardían, sentía como la sangre que emanaba de ellos le quemaba las mejillas. Sentía la boca seca, casi desquebrajada, su piel había perdido color. Podía escuchar a sus pulmones tratando de recobrar el preciado aire, pero el dolor era tanto que hasta respirar era terriblemente frustrante._

_-Tranquila, deja de moverte o no podré encontrarlo- le contesto el joven_

_-¡déjame en paz! ¡Déjame sola!- le gritaba con el dolor en el alma pero, lejos de irse, el joven se acurruco cerca de ella instándola a abrazarlo._

_-calma, ya pasara, deja que te acaricie.- mientras rozaba con ternura las mejillas de la muchacha que temblaba salvajemente - yo calmare tu dolor- y como en las veces anteriores había vuelto a desmayarse._

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ahora la muy salvaje mujer se encontraba durmiendo serena, había podido localizar el aura maligna que la atemorizaba y consiguió neutralizarlo por el momento. Sin embargo las dudas lo mantenían impaciente. Esa energía era extremadamente familiar.

Noto como un calor recorría su brazo. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus dedos rozaban delicadamente la piel del General. De reflejo solo cerro sus ojos con la clara intención de percibir mejor esas caricias.

-estás tenso- le comento la joven

-más bien nervioso- contesto

-¿por que razón?-

-por lo que haces, me excita- contesto mas ronco de lo normal. Su voz denotaba lujuria.

-veo que estas mas sensible de lo normal- ironizó

-tu causas este estado, no te hagas la mosca muerta, te gusta que me descontrole- le replico

-si, pero no me gustaría llegar a mas- dejo de acariciar el brazo de Cloud.

-Entonces te gusta tentarme y dejarme con una erección de campeonato- miraba por el rabillo su parte intima, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la dama presente.

-si- respondió secamente- igual como tú hiciste conmigo- enfatizo

Rememorando los hechos, Cloud todavía se sentía un poco culpable por abandonar en pleno acto a quien le robaba más de un suspiro.

-puedo quitarte ese sentimiento- contesto decidido

-como también pueden nacer otros, no correré tal riesgo- respondió

-¿tienes miedo a enamorarte, Tifa?-

-¡jamás, yo no le temo a nada!- contesto enérgica

-pruébalo, acuéstate conmigo y luego mírame a los ojos, yo sabre si te enamoraste o no- quería que picara, de la forma mas ruin y vergonzosa, pero deseaba conseguir ese cuerpo, luego sabría lo que realmente sentía por ella. Rogando a ¿Dios?... que solo fuese deseo carnal. ¿Motivos para pensar así? Ni el mismo quería darse cuenta.

Y la verdad se veía bastante cerca. No quería enamorarse... arriesgarse a que le quitaran algo que le era preciado y mucho menos a hacerle daño el mismo. Se tenía miedo. Miedo a descontrolar aquel poder descomunal y terminar con la matanza de años atrás. Cuando acabo con la vida de una mujer. Una con la que estuvo a punto de unir su vida pero a la que destrozo, literalmente, con su deseo.

-bonita forma de embaucar- contesto Tifa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Será con doble intención- aclaro, dejándola confusa

-¿como?-

-yo quiero tu cuerpo, tu de mi recibirás autocontrol y alguno que otro don, solo eso te puedo trasmitir, otra cosa seria peligrosa-

-¿puedo quedarme con tu autocontrol?- pregunto dubitativa

-si, supuse que ya lo sabias, nosotros tenemos esa facultad de entregar prendas intangibles si se nos da la gana, el sexo es la mejor forma de contacto, aunque dudo mucho que te des cuenta cuando me sientas dentro- comento lujurioso.

-si, como también se que puedes dejarme como tu marioneta, y controlarme a tu antojo- se recompuso de la impresión

-claro, tiene sus desventajas, pero te ofrezco también el autocontrol para que soportes mejor esos espasmos de dolor y afrontes aquel aura que te amenaza- se acercaba peligrosamente

-Mm... Quizás no sea tan mala idea- contesto luego de unos segundos- pero...-

-¿pero?- insto a que continuara

-quiero que me prometas que después de esto no habrá relaciones ni encuentros, de hecho te desaparecerás o simplemente no nos comunicaremos. No quiero que nadie sepa que en algún minuto estuve contigo-

-¿tanto repudio te causo?- trato de no hacer notar su lastimado orgullo

-si, yo soy humana y tu un demonio penitente- contesto rápidamente- ¿acaso crees que tenemos algún futuro juntos?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-_deberíamos intentarlo-_pensó

-si no aceptas esa condición, no seguiré el juego- y se disponía a salir por la puerta pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

-acepto pero haré un cambio en la regla- contesto mas serio de lo normal, volvía a excitarse

-¿cual?- se acercaba melosa y un poquito cohibida por la mirada penetrante

-que volveremos a estar juntos, el que este con ganas buscara al otro para apaciguarse, nadie sabrá de esos encuentros, solo nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-

-mmm... solo si logras hacerme gritar de placer. No me interesa acostarme con alguien únicamente por sus dones- contesto autosuficiente

-_a veces olvido que es virgen-_pensó más centrado-de acuerdo, haré que te comas tus palabras... literalmente- y una sonrisa sádica y casi terrorífica se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se posesionaba frente a esa mujer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Advertencia: El siguiente relato contiene texto de índole sexual o lo que llamamos Lemon. Si eres reacio a leerlo puedes continuar hasta el termino de la advertencia

Cloud se enterró de lleno en el cuello de la joven, hace mucho que la ropa de la dama estaba doblada en un recóndito lugar pero la del joven continuaba puesta y al parecer ya comenzaba a fastidiar. Seguía besándola y recorriendo una y otra vez aquella deliciosa piel, daba pequeñas succiones pero sin llegar a lastimar o dejar marcas, después de la pauta dicha era mas que seguro que lo dejaría castrado de por vida si llegaba a ver alguna.

**-Cloud... ¿que... piensas?...ah!** -comenzó a gemir bajito, Cloud lamia con destreza uno de sus puntos erógenos cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hay algo que no te puedo ocultar... solo sé que desde que te vi... he querido... ser el primero- susurro en su oído.

-No… me digas…-replico mordiendo el labio para reprimir sus gemidos- ¿te… excitaste con ver a… a una… niña? Pedo… filo… mmm...- trataba de burlarse y hablar con la poca cordura que le quedaba- S_erá algo de una sola noche-_ repetía en su mente

-me gusto… tu carácter- acariciaba con sus labios cada parte descubierta bajo la sabana blanca, iniciando un tortuoso mensaje con ella – _pídemelo – _su aliento, como una brisa calida, rozaba cada poro de la piel de la azabache, recorriendo de forma pausada aquel cuerpo que, si no tuviera autocontrol, arremetería con fuerza y deseo.

Conectaron sus pupilas, azul contra pardo, reflejando al contrario, encontrando algo más profundo que el deseo. Se mordió el labio inferior por la pasión contenida. Sedientos, hambrientos, inseguros, casi alocados de tanto esperar, los labios del rubio oprimieron los labios inferiores de su amante. Los alientos calientes se impregnaron de deseo. Por unos segundos, alejaron sus rostros sin desconectar la perfecta unión de las miradas, deseosos de que fuese ese, su instante eterno. Y luego el beso. Ese beso tan esperado, tan añorado, tan soñado... ese beso que valía mil vidas de espera. Labios sobre labios, fuego sobre fuego, alientos sobre alientos, y agitación, desenfreno, desesperación.

Tifa enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Cloud, obviando su orgullo y presa de la ambición, comenzando a desgarrar la piel del contrario camino hacia sus glúteos y las manos inquietas del General se apretaban como garras en las curvas de sus caderas. Garras que apoyaron la punta de sus dedos sobre el coxis de su amante y oprimieron con fuerza, deslizándose hacia abajo. Garras que se abrieron para cerrarse sobre esas nalgas firmes y entregadas al placer de los placeres. Garras que comenzaron a debatirse entre apretones y caricias enardecidas hasta que los dedos se abrieron paso entre los muslos, y en el final de aquella hendidura, el comienzo de otra, húmeda, suave, cálida.

_- Sigue, sigue… no pares, continua… no creo soportarlo mas –_pedía a gritos en su mente perdida en el fuego del beso más fogoso de todos, aquel que sella el pacto que los uniría, que traería mas de alguna consecuencia.

_-_Será un placer complacerte, mí querida virgen- y cuatro ojos humedecidos, dos bocas deshaciéndose en besos, dos cuerpos deseando ser uno, dos almas que siempre serían una, comenzaban a sellar el pacto.

Y así sus piernas se abrieron a las pasiones, su sexo palpitante, el brillo de su humedad, el infierno de su interior, el olor de sus ganas, sus uñas enterradas en los glúteos del fornido General, sus muslos enlazándose alrededor de sus caderas, sus pechos sobre los del demonio, los sudores, los escalofríos, los espasmos... y el beso.

La tomó desde sus muslos, la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras su glande entre ardores y humedades, buscaba la suavidad de su entrepierna hasta posarse entre los labios mojados de su flor sin deshojar. Permanecía apoyado, apenas hundiéndose entre la línea caliente de su sexo, y lo movió lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, hacia los lados.

_- Hazme el amor, por favor, házmelo_ – jadeó con sus ojos nublados y su boca abarcando a los labios del mayor mientras empujaba contra su dureza sin ser aun penetrada por ella.

Sus glúteos empujaron hacia ella hundiéndose en su interior, perdiéndose entre sus humedades, chocando por fin con aquella telita que la diferenciaba de cualquier mujer. Sintió el jadeo ansioso y temeroso de la chica. Observando esos ojos que lo cautivaron con su presencia, viendo en ellos el miedo al dolor.

-relájate, dolerá… pero no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres- decía mientras la acariciaba con su nariz en el cuello.

-se… siente muy grande- dijo algo avergonzada

Cloud solo la miro con dulzura, continuando su camino, traspasando aquella barrera, sintiendo las paredes de esa pequeña cueva cerrarse por la presión, oliendo aquel liquido carmesí que emanaba de aquella abertura, respirando el mismo aire que la pelinegra mientras esta se aferraba más a su ancha espalda. Siguió el camino hasta tocar la base. Y la quietud emano en el lugar. Tifa buscaba la calma acariciando los hombros del mayor hasta llegar a su pecho. Sentía un dolor que a cada caricia y beso del General, menguaba. Hasta que el aliento del demonio choco con su oído y la lengua lamia con maestría su lóbulo, sintió la necesidad de moverse.

Y comenzó el vaivén, lento, dulce, casi magistral en donde sus sentidos no cabían en ese espacio. Apreciaba con cada poro de su ser las caricias tenues y electrizantes del que ahora la desfloraba. Acunando en su ser todas esas sensaciones tan intentas, intentando recuperar la poca cordura que se había ido al caño cuando el rubio la besaba con tanta dulzura y ¿amor?

Comenzaba a escasear el oxigeno, respiraba entrecortado, sus labios rojos por el constante roce del otro, los ojos entreabiertos mirando los azules que la miraban con ese destello de lujuria, no podía quitar la mirada de la suya. Se sentía atraída por ella llevándola a una fase de necesidad apremiante, la de escuchar no solo sus gemidos sino también los de aquel que la estaba poseyendo en ese momento.

-muévete…- susurro con dificultad

-…- aquella mirada intensa la volvía loca, olvidando por completo el porque realizaba tal acto de placer

-…que… te… muevas… mas rápido… por favor ah!- gimió al sentir a Cloud entrando con mas fuerza y rapidez.

-¿de esta forma? O…- tomo las caderas de la pelinegra con fuerza mientras la penetraba de forma salvaje haciendo que el cuerpo bajo suyo se revolcara del placer

-Síiiii!… así… así…-gemía con mas fuerza mientras el frenesí alocado no se hacia esperar golpeando su monte y cuerpo perlados en sudor.

Los gemidos de excitación descontrolada, las respiraciones aceleradas al punto del ahogo, el beso brusco y tosco fundiendo sus bocas, las miradas bajo la fuerza de los párpados, el infierno alojándose en las carnes, en el alma. Y el espasmo recorriendo las espaldas, los abdómenes, las caderas, y los temblores arrebatándoles las piernas, las manos clavándose hasta dejar huellas en la piel, las lagrimas por tanto deseo, por tanta pasión.

Hasta el culmine, hasta el final, un temblor y jadeo femenino anunciaba su clímax mientras un ronco gemido acallado en el cuello de la, ahora, su mujer denunciaba su estallido, su semen derramándose en el interior, el orgasmo.

-Fin Advertencia-

-eso fue… _placentero_- pensó al ultimo

-_gracias… para mi fue… único_- descansa, mañana debemos volver- le dijo Cloud mientras salía con cuidado de ella.

-bien…- Tifa se removió en la cama hasta quedar cerca de la orilla- tu de ese lado y yo de este lado- le dijo sin verle la cara- para no confundirnos-

Cloud por lo demás, sonrío divertido. Había visto la vergüenza de la joven.

-de acuerdo… pero antes dime ¿te gusto?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-no…- dijo _casi _segura.

-_lo sabia_… entonces, no se repetirá- se acerco hasta chocar su aliento en la mejilla de Tifa- buenas noches- y durmió con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

Tifa, incomoda por la cercanía del general, se quedo quieta en su lugar. Diciéndose así misma que fue una muy mala idea elegir el rincón pegado a la pared. Mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos unos brazos firmes la rodearon, pegando su cuerpo tibio y sudado con la clara intención de dormir así. Y por muy incomoda que se sintiera no podía rechazar tamaña oferta.

-_no todos los días te acuestas con alguien como el_- y con este pensamiento también se durmió

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El brillo de sus ojos se hacia a cada momento mas intenso con solo ver cada partícula de piel de aquella ninfa que dormía en sus brazos. De su hada del bosque. Rememorando cada caricia, beso, lamida y embestida que le dio a ese cuerpo… que, aunque ella lo negara con todo su ser… le pertenecía.

-No quiero volver con ellos, no quiero que me descubran- susurraba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿quienes?- pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Tifa?

-yo…- la chica se debatía en confiar en el- no creo que sea el momento de hablar

-¿huyes de nuevo?- pregunto serio

-creo que fue todo por hoy, recuerda que dijiste que me entregarías ese don para poder controlar el aura que me persigue- le miro a los ojos con un deje de tristeza- espero que con eso ya no me fastidies mas-

-lo se, siempre cumplo mis promesas… el autocontrol ya lo tienes, el don… deberás esperar para poder usarlo-

-¿hm? ¿De que se trata?

- No lo se- contesto calmado

-¿Cómo?- pregunto incrédula

-Que no lo se, ese don se entrega de forma innata… yo no controlo que entregarte o mas bien, depende de lo que enfocaba tu mente al momento de acostarte conmigo- dijo mas calmado mientras Tifa trataba de no sonrojarse

-bien… vámonos- dijo mientras se levantaba

-como quieras- le contesto fingiendo indiferencia

Y así, como si nunca hubieran compartido más que una cama, se vistieron para marcharse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Señor, el Primogénito esta indefenso- le informaba Denzel a Sephirot- ¿tiene algo pensado? Mi Señor-

-Sí… -

-Le informo que también perdió parte de sus alas en el momento de copular-

-Entonces ¡MATENLO!-

Continuara……

--

**Lamento tanto la demora TT.TT**

**En verdad me he sentido mal… el embarazo me salio bastante pesado…. Pero ya no me queda nada… solo debo aguantar y con respecto a la historia, la seguiré mas seguido ahora que tengo mi pre-natal. Espero me perdonen la demora y que el Lemon les aproveche… les agradeceria sus comentarios para saber que tipo de cosas debo mejorar con respecto a este genero XD**

**Un gusto**

**xauxau **


End file.
